Jeżeli Cię pokocham wejdź bez pukania…
by euphoria814
Summary: AU wilkołacze, magiczny Stiles, mpreg, bez pożaru Hale'ów…
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł: Jeżeli Cię pokocham wejdź bez pukania…***  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała: Raven_86 :* :* :***  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **Rating: +12 (kolejna część +18)**  
 **Info: AU wilkołacze, magiczny Stiles, mpreg, bez pożaru Hale'ów… czyli euphoria się bawi dla Bingo 2014**

 *** |'Bez pukania'|**  
 **Attila Jozsef**  
 **ze zbioru Winter Nights**

* * *

Stiles stał na ganku domu Hale'ów i wpatrywał się tępo w dzwonek. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy w budynku wiedzą o jego obecności, ale przynajmniej nikt 'przypadkowo' nie wychynął, żeby zrobić za niego ten krok.

Czuł za sobą obecność ojca, która wcale nie działała na niego uspokajająco.

\- Wolałbym wejść sam – powiedział ostrożnie.

\- Po moim trupie – odparł John Stilinski tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – Wciąż w to nie wierzę, ale jeśli… Nie pozwolę ci zostać z tymi… ludźmi – zakończył niemrawo i potarł swoje czoło.

Wyjątkowo był w swoim nie służbowym stroju.

\- Wejdziemy, kiedy będziesz gotowy – dodał jego ojciec i Stiles przestał żuć swoją wargę.

Starał się uspokoić z całych sił, ale nie było to zbyt łatwe. Czuł bardzo wiele emocji, które wirowały w powietrzu. Sam dom wypełniony był czymś przytłaczającym i ciężkim, i zaczynał zastanawiać się jak ktokolwiek mógłby tutaj mieszkać. Derek pasował do tej atmosfery idealnie.

W końcu zebrał się w sobie i zapukał. Nie był zaskoczony, gdy drzwi otworzyły się bardzo szybko, a w progu powitała ich Talia Hale.

\- Witam, szeryfie – zaświergotała kobieta, chociaż w jej ciemnych oczach widać było, że wcale nie była zadowolona z ich wizyty.

Przynajmniej teraz Stiles wiedział po kim Cora odziedziczyła tak wymowne oczy. Derek po matce na pewno miał brwi.

\- Witam pani Hale. Czy moglibyśmy zabrać chwilkę? – spytał jego ojciec, gdy cisza na ganku zaczęła się przedłużać.

\- Jakiś problem? – Kobieta uśmiechała się przyjaźnie, ale nie ruszyła się ani na centymetr.

Jego ojciec musiał w końcu zauważyć niechęć Talii, bo zmarszczył brwi i zaplótł ręce na piersi.

\- W zasadzie odkąd twój syn jest pełnoletni… Przyszliśmy do Dereka – oznajmił Stilinski z wrednym uśmieszkiem, którego Stiles się po nim nie spodziewał. – Jeśli nie ma go w domu… Cóż… Powiadom go, że w najbliższym czasie ani on, ani żaden członek waszej rodziny ma się nie zbliżać do mojego syna albo za siebie nie ręczę – dodał.

\- Tato – syknął Stiles, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, bo to coś, co już wcześniej budowało się w dole jego brzucha całkiem poważnie zaczynało boleć.

Już nie tylko pulsować, ale faktycznie kłuć.

Talia spojrzała na nich obu z pogardą, którą Cora ewidentnie przejęła po matce i zmrużyła oczy.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żeby którekolwiek z moich dzieci szukało z nim kontaktu – odparła całkiem spokojnie.

\- Pani Hale, chcieliśmy tylko… - zaczął Stiles, ale nie bardzo wiedział jak ubrać to w słowa. – Mój ojciec jest przewrażliwiony… - dodał, ale to chyba też nie była najlepsza droga.

Na domiar tego jego brzuch zaczynał coraz bardziej boleć. Po plecach spływały mu już krople potu, co wcale nie dziwiłoby, gdyby nie fakt, że mieli koniec listopada. Pogoda załamywała się coraz bardziej i słońce nie paliło już tak mocno jak kilka tygodni wcześniej.

\- Tato – powtórzył, ale tym razem był to bardziej jęk, bo nogi zaczęły się pod nim uginać.

\- Stiles – usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu Talię, jednak nie miał sił, żeby się tym przejąć.

ooo

Kiedy się ocknął, ktoś ściskał jego rękę i na pewno nie był to jego ojciec. Niewielka, ewidentnie kobieca dłoń, głaskała go też po głowie, co wydawało mu się dziwne.

\- Mamo? – szepnął i od razu wiedział, że powiedział coś nieodpowiedniego, bo nagle zalała go fala żalu.

Nie musiał patrzyć w tamtym kierunku, żeby wiedzieć, że jego ojciec siedzi jak sparaliżowany kilka metrów od niego.

To nie był też ich salon.

\- Stiles, czy dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Deaton, niemal od razu sprawdzając jego puls.

Potrzebował kilku chwil, aby przetrawić to pytanie.

\- Nic mnie nie boli – odparł i wtulił się mocniej w dłoń, która bawiła się jego już przydługawymi kosmykami.

I jakby dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie ten dotyk niósł ukojenie, stężał i spojrzał w górę na uśmiechającą się delikatnie kobietę. Zamrugał, a potem bardzo ostrożnie zerknął na ojca, który siedział na fotelu. Talia Hale stała za nim z tym nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Natychmiast odsuń się od mojego ojca! – warknął, podrywając się na równe nogi.

\- Stiles, uspokój się – zaczął Stilinski.

\- Niech się natychmiast od ciebie odsunie. Ona nas tutaj nie chce – dodał przez ściśnięte gardło. – Tata Allison powiedział, żebyśmy byli ostrożni – dodał i zobaczył jak oczy Talii na tę krótką chwilę błysnęły czerwienią.

\- A co zrobisz, jeśli się nie odsunę? – spytała kobieta. – Jesteś w moim domu, na moim terytorium – warknęła. – Znaj swoje miejsce! – dodała odrobinę głośniej i Stiles poczuł jak kobieta stojąca za nim sztywnieje.

Nie bardzo wiedział co się dzieje, bo w pokoju zrobiło się nagle gęsto. Powietrze wydawało się tak pełne… czegoś, że z trudem oddychał. Jego serce nie chciało się uspokoić, więc zrobił jedną jedyną rzecz, która zawsze pomagała mu się skupić i zwinął dłonie w pięści, wbijając paznokcie w skórę tak mocno, że na pewno zebrała się pod nimi krew.

\- Mamo myślę, że… - zaczęła kobieta stojąca za nim i Stiles spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem.

Spodziewał się raczej, że dziewczyna jest jedną z pomocnic Deatona. Odskoczył od niej momentalnie i od razu poczuł dyskomfort. Nie ból jak wcześniej, ale wiedział, że przez kolejne kilka dni to delikatne kłucie zmieni się w coś gorszego.

\- Stiles – zaczął jego ojciec. – Wszystko jest dobrze. Rozmawiałem z Talią… Wezwaliśmy Deatona, gdy tylko straciłeś przytomność – poinformował go.

\- Odsuń się od niej – poprosił tylko i westchnął z ulgą, gdy jego ojciec wstał w końcu z cholernego fotela i podszedł do niego. – Możemy iść do domu? – spytał.

\- Obawiam się, że byłoby to wielce nierozsądne biorąc pod uwagę stan w jakim się znajdujesz – wtrącił się nagle Deaton. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jesteś przerażony, ale zmiany następują szybciej niż się spodziewałem. Powinieneś był do mnie przyjść, gdy tylko zacząłeś odczuwać ból – dodał weterynarz z westchnieniem.

\- To nic nie zmienia – zaczął Stiles.

\- To zmienia wszystko. Nosisz mojego wnuka, więc jesteś pod naszą opieką – wtrąciła Talia. – Po to przyszedłeś tutaj, prawda? Po pomoc – stwierdziła.

Stiles pokręcił bezwiednie głową, zanim zdążył się zorientować co robi.

\- Chciałem porozmawiać z Derekiem – wykrztusił w końcu.

\- To zrozumiałe. Mój syn będzie tutaj w ciągu kilku minut. Nie chciałam go informować o niczym przez telefon. Uznaliśmy z twoim ojcem, że będzie lepiej, jeśli obaj porozmawiacie – dodała, zerkając w stronę szeryfa z czymś dziwnym, co nie do końca mu się spodobało. – Musisz wybaczyć mi moje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Cora wspomniała, że przyjaźnisz się z córką Argentów. Nasze rodziny, jak zapewne się orientujesz, nie żyją ze sobą w zgodzie – ciągnęła dalej. – Moja podejrzliwość zatem miała swoje podstawy. Jakie podstawy ma twoja? – spytała z lekkim uśmiechem.  
Stiles zamrugał za bardzo nie wiedząc co powinien odpowiedzieć. Talia nie spuszczała go ani na chwilę z oka i czuł się jak zwierze zapędzone w kozi róg. Czekające tylko na moment, gdy drapieżnik zaatakuje.

\- Jesteś… - zaczął Stiles, ale Talia nie dała mu dokończyć.

\- Ty też czymś jesteś – weszła mu w słowo. – Zastanawialiśmy się z Alanem jakim cudem ludzki chłopak mógłby zajść w ciążę – dodała i Stiles poczuł, że kolejne krople potu zaczęły spływać mu po plecach. – Chyba, że czegoś nam nie mówisz – ciągnęła dalej. – Ale nie ma się czego obawiać. W tym domu na pewno nie zostaniesz osądzony za to kim jesteś, czym jesteś lub czym nie jesteś.

\- Czym jestem? – spytał czując nagle suchość w gardle.

\- Deaton doszedł do wniosku, że w którejś z naszych rodzin, mojej lub twojej matki, musiał być wilkołak – wykrztusił w końcu jego ojciec, chyba podobnie zdezorientowany jak on. – O ile uważam teorię za szaloną, ich wszystkich za wariatów – westchnął. – Stiles, ty jesteś w ciąży – jęknął, jakby dopiero to do niego dotarło.

I Stiles podejrzewał, że może faktycznie tak było. Sam przez pierwsze kilka dni wmawiał sobie, że to niemożliwe, ale w końcu musiał stawić czoła faktom. Jemu było łatwiej. Po odkryciu, że Derek jest wilkołakiem, tylko czekał aż coś dziwnego się wydarzy. Co prawda bardziej się spodziewał, że Cora odgryzie mu głowę, ale ciąża w zasadzie nawet bardzo go nie zaskoczyła.

\- Chcesz napić się herbaty? – spytała nagle kobieta, która wcześniej głaskała jego włosy.

Miała wyjątkowo delikatny uśmiech i równie ciemne jak Talia i Cora oczy. Podobieństwo było tak uderzające, że teraz wyrzucał sobie, że nie doszedł do tego wcześniej.

\- Jesteś Laura – wykrztusił, wciąż czując się niepewnie.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się krzywo, ale skinęła głową.

\- Rumiankowej? – spytała ciepło.

Miała w sobie coś magicznie uspokajającego. Jako jedyna z poznanych przez niego Hale'ów posiadała coś w rodzaju ciepłej iskry, która rozgrzewała, gdy się na nią spojrzało.

Prawie zaprotestował, gdy kobieta wyszła z salonu i jej obecność po prostu znikła.  
Talia tymczasem zajęła miejsce na jednym z foteli i spojrzała na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem, jakby nie odpowiedział na jakieś z jej pytań. Nie mógł sobie wciąż przytomnieć z detalami o czym rozmawiali, co nie wróżyło dobrze. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że lepiej się mieć przed nią na baczności.

\- Może usiądziecie? Nie gryzę, gdy nie jest to konieczne – zażartowała, chociaż zabrzmiało to sucho. – Laura przygotuje herbatę dla Stilesa oraz kawę dla nas. Moja rodzina przeważnie nie wraca do domu zbyt wcześnie, ale dzisiaj wieczorem urządzimy kolację – poinformowała ich.

\- Myślę, że was zostawię samych – wtrącił nagle Deaton, zabierając swoją torbę. Talia nie zamierzała chyba go odprowadzać, bo nie wstała nawet, gdy mężczyzna wyszedł z pokoju.

Usłyszeli tylko jeszcze jak Alan żegna się cicho z Laurą, a potem już tylko odpalany silnik samochodu.

Stiles poczuł jak ojciec pcha go w stronę kanapy, więc usiadł jak najdalej od kobiety, która wcale nie wyglądała na urażoną.

\- Spodziewam się, że Alan nie powiedział ci zbyt wiele na temat wilkołaków – podjęła. – W zasadzie nie różnimy się niczym od ludzi. Mamy rodziny, kochamy, umieramy – ciągnęła dalej. – Aczkolwiek w tym domu obowiązuje pewna hierarchia – dodała.

\- Jesteś alfą. Pan Argent – zaczął i urwał, bo wspominanie Chrisa wydawało się złym posunięciem.

\- Łowca opowiedział ci o tym, co uznał za słuszne – wtrąciła Talia. – Szkoda, że drogi Christopher nie wspomniał, że jeśli tylko ktokolwiek z nas dowie się, że nosisz dziecko będące członkiem watahy poprzez krew, nie będziemy mogli pozwolić ci tak po prostu odejść – dodała.

Stiles poczuł jak jego ojciec sztywnieje tuż obok niego.

\- To nie jest nawet kwestia mojej dobrej woli. Jesteś pod naszą opieką niezależnie od tego czy będziesz tego chciał czy nie. Wielu ludzi mogłoby chcieć zrobić ci krzywdę, włączając w to Chrisa, o czym zapewne też nie wspomniał – ciągnęła Talia i Stiles otworzył szeroko usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale aura kobiety podpowiadała mu, że mówiła prawdę.

\- Dlaczego miałby zrobić coś takiego? – spytał jego ojciec z niedowierzaniem. – Znam Chrisa od…

\- Znałeś mojego męża równie długo. Nasze rodziny wprowadziły się do Beacon w tym samym czasie – przypomniała mu Talia. – Wataha, spodziewająca się rozrostu jej członków, zachowuje się dość specyficznie. Jesteśmy łatwym celem. Ograniczamy swoje terytorium, a wiedz, że my też chronimy Beacon. Łowcy nie są jedynymi, którzy patrolują ten teren – dodała.

\- Więc chcesz mi wmówić, że Chris wykorzystał moje dziecko, żeby wami manipulować? – spytał jego ojciec z naciskiem.

\- Przypomnij sobie jak zachowywał się mój mąż, gdy byłam w ciąży z Corą. Prawie nie wychodziłam z domu, a on zamknął firmę na prawie rok, żeby mieć mnie na oku. Dzieci zaczęły uczyć się w domu – ciągnęła dalej. – Peter nawet wrócił z podróży, żeby wymieniać go podczas patroli – dodała i jego ojcu chyba zaczęło coś świtać, bo zakrył twarz dłonią. – To bardzo na rękę łowcom, że Stiles nosi dziecko mojego syna. Watahy stabilizują się wtedy. Są bardziej przewidywalne i dużo wygodniejsze do eksterminacji – dodała, a głos załamał jej się przy ostatnim słowie.

\- Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że śmierć Samuela miała cokolwiek wspólnego… - urwał jego ojciec.

\- A naprawdę uwierzyłeś, że został przypadkowo postrzelony na polowaniu? – zakpiła Talia. – Dlatego Peter jest uwięziony w Beacon. Wciąż czuje się w obowiązku pilnowania mnie i moich dzieci.

W salonie zrobiło się naprawdę cicho i Stiles niemal podskoczył, gdy Laura wróciła z kubkami. Dziewczyna podała mu herbatę i znowu odgarnęła jego włosy z czoła, uśmiechając się uspokajająco.

\- Możesz oczywiście odrzucić ofertę zamieszkania tutaj – podjęła po chwili Talia. – Ale potrzebujesz obecności watahy. Dziecko w tobie jej potrzebuje i wiesz o tym doskonale – dodała. – Będziemy wtedy patrolować okolice twojego domu – zakończyła.

Stilesowi wydawało się, że przegapił tę część związaną z propozycją zamieszkania z Hale'ami. Nie bardzo chciało mu się wierzyć, że Allison pozwoliłaby ojcu manipulować nim, ale mogła o tym nie wiedzieć. Talia mogła kłamać, chociaż z drugiej strony nic na to nie wskazywało. A dotyk Laury był naprawdę kojący. Napięcie z jego ciała znikało momentalnie i do tej pory tylko jego matka potrafiła działać takie cuda.

\- Mój syn będzie mieszkał ze mną – wtrącił się jego ojciec.

\- Więc narazisz go na niebezpieczeństwo? – spytała Talia niemal natychmiast. – Gdzie będzie mu lepiej? W domu pełnym ludzi, którzy w każdej chwili dnia i nocy wyczują niebezpieczeństwo, czy pod twoim dachem, gdy nie znasz nawet wroga?  
Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, co pewnie Stiles uznałby za zabawne, gdyby tęczówki kobiety nie zmieniały barwy na czerwoną. Nie był pewien czy w ten sposób chciała wystraszyć jego ojca, ale jeśli tak – ta próba się nie powiodła.

\- To przez twojego syna Stiles znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie – warknął Stilinski.

\- O ile dobrze sobie przypominam w tej kwestii współpracowali i Stiles jest pełnoletni – przypomniała mu zimno.

\- Derek mógł pomyśleć zanim…

\- Derek nie mógł przewidzieć, że Stiles posiada geny kompatybilne z naszymi – weszła mu w słowo i Stiles nagle miał dość.

Wstał pospiesznie rozlewając odrobinę herbaty, gdy odkładał kubek, a potem rzucił się do drzwi wyjściowych. Odwrócił się tylko raz, gdy jego ojciec za nim zawołał, a potem poczuł, że zderza się z czymś sporym, twardym i pachnącym żywicą. Derek złapał go w pół zanim zdążył upaść i spojrzał na niego kompletnie zaskoczony.

\- Stiles?

\- O Boże – jęknął wyswabadzając się z uścisku, a potem rozejrzał się wokół jak ścigane zwierzę.

Dostrzegł co prawda ich samochód, ale to jego ojciec miał kluczyki. Nie miał zresztą szans, bo Talia stała już przy nim ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Wejdź z powrotem do domu – rozkazała mu tak jak kilka minut wcześniej i powietrze znowu zaczęło gęstnieć.


	2. Chapter 2

Miał ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek, ale kątem oka widział jak oczy Dereka rozszerzają się w szoku.

\- Nie, jeśli dalej będziecie tak mówić. To jest moja prywatna sprawa, nasza prywatna sprawa – poprawił się prawie nie oddychając.

Nie widział aur ani kolorów, które przeważnie w takich sytuacjach uderzały w niego, co jeszcze mocniej zdezorientowało go. Jedyne na czym mógł się skupić to spokój, który emanował od Dereka, a który nagle stał się fundamentem, czymś o co mógł się oprzeć.

\- Potrzebuję, żebyś natychmiast wszedł z powrotem do domu – powiedziała kobieta siląc się na spokój.

\- Mamo? Co robisz? – spytał niepewnie Derek.

\- Talia! – Stiles usłyszał z ganku głos swojego ojca.

I nagle nie byli już sami. Laura też zeszła na niewielki placyk przed domem, przyciągając do siebie Corę, która wraz z nieznanym Stilesowi mężczyzną wysiadła z samochodu. Lekcje musiały się już skończyć, więc był nieprzytomny dłużej niż mu się wydawało. Zastanawiał się o czym jeszcze jego ojciec rozmawiał z Talią i coraz mniej mu się to podobało. W tym wszystkim nikt nie pytał go o zdanie.

\- Stiles? – zaczął Derek niepewnie.

\- Natychmiast wróć do domu – powtórzyła Talia. – Bądź posłuszny – dodała i Stiles nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że kobieta za wszelką cenę chce coś udowodnić.

\- Co robisz? – spytał kompletnie oszołomiony, bo Hale'owie otaczali go ze wszystkich stron.

\- Wymuszam na tobie posłuszeństwo – przyznała szczerze Talia i uwierzył jej.

Uczucie nagle zostało nazwane, więc stało się prostsze do zidentyfikowania.

Instynktownie objął swój wciąż płaski brzuch i spojrzał na kobietę, skupiając się głównie na tym, czym teraz emanowała. Nie było tam już niczego nieprzyjemnego, tak jak wtedy gdy powitała ich na schodach. Nie była też jednak z nim całkiem szczera, co dostrzegał dopiero teraz.

\- To nie jest niczyja wina – powiedział cicho i poczekał aż w jej oczach zabłyśnie zrozumienie. – Nie musisz na mnie niczego wymuszać. Potrafię być posłuszny, jeśli tego chcę – dodał i usłyszał nie całkiem pozytywnie nastrajające warknięcie Cory.

\- Nie możesz podważać mojego autorytetu – odparła Talia i zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba właśnie teraz negocjują warunki wzajemnej koegzystencji, co wydawało się dziwne.

Możliwe, że faktycznie kobiecie zależało na jego bezpieczeństwie, a przynajmniej na dziecku, co odrobinę go uspokoiło.

\- Nie zamierzam, ale nie możesz mówić o mnie tak, jakby mnie nie było – dodał i Talia spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

Kątem oka uchwycił, że Laura szepcze coś uspokajająco jego ojcu, więc postarał się o jeden z tych uśmiechów, które zawsze sprawiały, że ludzie w jego towarzystwie rozluźniali się.

\- Wróć do domu – powiedziała spokojnie Talia.

\- Jeśli pozwolisz, chciałbym porozmawiać z Derekiem – odparł.

\- W jego pokoju – dodała. – Ktoś kręci się niedaleko domu. Peter, czy mógłbyś zabrać Briana i sprawdzić to? – spytała mężczyznę, który przywiózł Corę.

Wilkołak zniknął niemal natychmiast z jego pola widzenia, więc Stiles przełknął ślinę i zawrócił zgodnie z życzeniem Talii. Czuł na sobie kilka par tęczówek i uspokoił się dopiero wtedy, gdy ojciec ścisnął jego ramię.

Derek dołączył do niego na korytarzu. Bez słowa skinął w stronę schodów prowadzących na piętro, a potem otworzył pierwsze z wielu drzwi na korytarzu.

Jego pokój był przestronny i zaskakująco jasny. Co prawda klasyczny dobór kolorów nie zaskoczył Stilesa, ale biblioteczka na pewno. Derek musiał lubić książki, bo każda z nich wyglądała na wielokrotnie czytaną. Chyba, że mężczyzna miał w zwyczaju rzucanie nimi, czego też nie można było wykluczyć.

\- Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? – spytał Derek jak zawsze niezbyt czytelnym tonem.

Stiles przez chwilę miał ochotę odpysknąć, że po prawie ośmiu miesiącach ich związku ma prawo przynajmniej zobaczyć jego pokój, ale w porę ugryzł się w język.

\- Słyszą nas? – spytał tylko i Derek spojrzał na niego odrobinę zmieszany. – Wiem, że jesteś wilkołakiem – wytłumaczył, przełykając ślinę.

Derek zerknął na niego niepewnie.

\- Chcę tylko wiedzieć czy nas słyszą – powtórzył Stiles.

\- Pokoje w domu mają dźwiękoszczelne ściany, żebyśmy mieli jakąś prywatność. O ile nie zaczniesz wrzeszczeć i wyzywać mnie od potworów, nikt cię nie usłyszy – odparł niechętnie mężczyzna.

Stiles skrzywił się, bo od Dereka znowu zaczynało bić coś gorzkiego. Jakby przygotowywał się na z góry określony scenariusz. A to była jedna z tych rzeczy, których Stiles w nim nienawidził.

\- Dlaczego miałbym… - zaczął i urwał. – Słuchaj, normalnie nigdy bym tutaj nie przyszedł z tobą porozmawiać… - podjął a Derek prychnął. – Ale sytuacja nie jest normalna. – Wziął głębszy wdech, czując się nagle naprawdę źle. – Jestem w ciąży – powiedział i coś dziwnego przemknęło po twarzy Dereka.

\- Możesz powtórzyć?

\- Jestem w ciąży z twoim dzieckiem – rozwinął Stiles i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Derek musiał wsłuchiwać się w jego głos, sprawdzając czy mówi prawdę. – Nie kłamię – warknął zirytowany i Derek zbladł.

Wydawało się, że mężczyzna osunie się na ziemię, ale on tylko się zachwiał i usiadł na łóżku, spoglądając na Stilesa z szeroko otwartymi oczami. A potem w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy nim i docisnął dłonie do jego brzucha w miejscu, gdy teoretycznie powinno znajdować się dziecko. Wywarczał coś przy jego skórze, więc Stiles z całych sił starał się nie wtulić w dotyk, który znowu niósł te przyjemne sensacje. Jeśli dłonie Laury niosły cuda, to nie wiedział jak nazwać to, co policzek Dereka robił z nim w tej chwili.

\- Nie jesteśmy razem od dwóch miesięcy – zauważył przytomnie Hale i Stiles poczuł nagle narastającą panikę.

\- Przez pewien czas to do mnie nie dochodziło – przyznał cicho, ale oczywiście Derek nie dał się zwieść.

\- A potem nie chciałeś mi powiedzieć – stwierdził mężczyzna.

\- A ty? Powiedziałbyś mi? Zjawiłbyś się po dwóch miesiącach od rozstania i powiedział, że jesteś w ciąży? – zapytał podniesionym głosem. – Cholera, ale to brzmi jak jakaś pieprzona komedia romantyczna! Z tym, że nie ma w tym nic śmiesznego ani tym bardziej romantycznego. I wiesz, to nie jest tak, że coś się pomiędzy nami zmienia – dodał czując coś gorzkiego zbierającego się w jego ustach.

Ostatnim czego chciał, to żeby Derek pomyślał, że jest tu tylko dlatego, aby wymusić na nim powrót. Stiles może bywał żałosny i patetyczny, ale miał swoją godność.  
Derek niemal natychmiast puścił jego brzuch i spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi.

\- To co tu robisz? – spytał mężczyzna siląc się najwyraźniej na spokój.

\- Nie zapytasz jakim cudem nastolatek płci męskiej jest w ciąży? – zainteresował się Stiles. – Bo, hello, ale ja sobie zadaję to pytanie od ponad miesiąca! – krzyknął, czując, że zaczyna tracić panowanie nad swoimi nerwami.

Nauczony doświadczeniem zwinął dłonie w pięści i przebił skórę. Nozdrza Dereka otworzyły się szerzej, a mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z nieskrywaną obawą.

\- Co robisz? – spytał Hale od razu rozprostowując jego dłonie.

Kilka plamek krwi znajdowało się pod jego paznokciami, ale nie zamierzał się tym przejmować.

\- Uspokajam się – warknął.

Derek zamarł, a potem bardzo powoli przyciągnął go do siebie. Coś ciepłego przepłynęło przez ciało Stilesa i wiedział, że to nie może być tylko kwestia dotyku. Ciemne, pojawiające się pod skórą Dereka żyły były dowodem, że jego przypuszczenia są słuszne.

\- Co robisz? – spytał sennie.

\- Uspokajam cię – odparł Derek.

ooo

Obudził się po nie wiadomo jak długim czasie, wtulony w dużo większe, cieplejsze ciało. Derek oddychał w jego włosy i w trakcie snu musieli splątać się, bo czuł, że jest wgniatany w materac. Nie mógł się jednak pozbyć myśli, że jest to najlepsza pozycja w jakiej kiedykolwiek się obudził. Nigdy dotąd nie zasnęli z Derekiem w jednym łóżku i wydawało mu się niesprawiedliwe, że dopiero gdy się rozstali faktycznie dostanie to czego chce; całą uwagę Dereka i więcej jego dotyku.

Ktoś odchrząknął i Stiles poczuł jak mężczyzn sztywnieje, a potem się rozluźnia tuż nad nim.

\- Laura – warknął Derek. – Czego chcesz?

Stiles niemal natychmiast wyplątał się z jego objęć, a potem poczuł jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła, co wcale nie oznaczało niczego dobrego.

\- Gdzie jest łazienka? – spytał szybko.

Kobieta wskazała na drzwi naprzeciwko i całe szczęście, bo tylko cudem zdążył pochylić się nad muszlą.

\- Gdybym miała jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, że jesteś w ciąży, teraz zostały całkowicie rozwiane – usłyszał za sobą i nie musiał się obracać, żeby wiedzieć, że to Cora.

Derek warknął coś, czego Stiles do końca nie zrozumiał, ale najmłodsza z Hale'ów zniknęła, a on znowu pochylił się nad muszlą.

\- Herbaty rumiankowej? – spytała Laura, więc podniósł po prostu kciuk do góry. – Kolacja będzie za dwadzieścia minut – dodała i to była najgorsza rzecz jaką mogła powiedzieć.

Kolejna fala mdłości niemal zwaliła go z nóg, ale całe szczęście chyba wszystko już opuściło jego żołądek.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Derek, podchodząc bliżej i Stiles cudem powstrzymał jęk.

Ze wszystkich akurat jego chciał tutaj najmniej. Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić jak fatalnie musiał wyglądać i naprawdę nie chciał, żeby ze wszystkich ludzi Derek oglądał go w takim stanie.

\- Czy mógłbyś zawołać mojego tatę? – poprosił podnosząc głowę na taką wysokość, żeby było to rozsądne.

\- Pojechał godzinę temu do waszego domu, ale wróci na kolację. Nie chciał cię budzić – odparł Derek.

\- To niemożliwe. Mój ojciec nie zostawiłby mnie tutaj – zaprzeczył szybko i poczuł kolejną falę goryczy.

\- Chciał się pewnie przebrać przed posiłkiem – stwierdził Derek, jak zawsze idealnie neutralnym tonem.

Stiles zerknął w dół na swoją wymiętą koszulkę, która pachniała potem i snem. Spodnie też nie wyglądały najlepiej. Najwyraźniej pobrudził się mdlejąc na ganku kilka godzin wcześniej.

\- Mogę pożyczyć ci jakieś ubrania, jeśli chcesz – zaproponował Derek podchwytując jego wzrok i Stiles nie potrafił się nie skrzywić.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby na mnie pasowały – odparł szybko.

\- Szeryf przywiezie twoje rzeczy, ale nie chcę, żebyś się przeziębił po prysznicu – poinformował go mężczyzna.

Stiles spojrzał na niego niepewnie i wyprostował się na tyle na ile pozwalała mu pozycja. Nie leżał już całkiem nad muszlą, ale opierał się plecami o jedną z szafek. Niewiarygodnie cieszył się, że Derek ma prywatną łazienkę przylegającą do pokoju.

\- Prysznicu? – spytał niepewnie Stiles. – Nie zgodziłem się tutaj zamieszkać – zaryzykował stwierdzenie, chociaż za cholerę nie mógł sobie przypomnieć czy tak faktycznie było.

\- Dobrze – odparł spokojnie Derek. – Ale śmierdzisz różnymi ludźmi, prochem, tojadem i to… - urwał mężczyzna. – To nie jest przyjemne. Pozostali będą nerwowo reagować, a sytuacja jest już dostatecznie napięta.

Stiles czuł, że w jednym dobrze Dereka kryło się coś więcej. Mężczyzna zachowywał się dziwnie. Trzymał się od niego na dystans, ale jednocześnie starał się nie być za daleko. Talia zatem mówiła prawdę i właśnie doświadczał tej dziwnej opiekuńczości Dereka. Nie bardzo wiedział czy faktycznie tego chce, ale miał nadzieję, że przy następnym spotkaniu jego ojciec rozkwasi nos Chrisa Argenta.

\- Dobrze, ale… - pociągnął dalej i faktycznie Derek zmarszczył brwi.

\- Po prostu dobrze – powiedział Hale.

Ktoś zapukał delikatnie i Stiles przymknął oczy, czując ciepło płynące od Laury. Zapach rumianku niemal natychmiast rozniósł się po niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Kobieta stanęła niepewnie w progu, zerkając na niego z wahaniem. Nie wyglądała na zadowoloną i Stiles po prostu wiedział, że musiała słyszeć chociaż część rozmowy.

Każda emocja miała inny kształt i barwę – nauczył się tego przez ostatnie lata. A te, które targały Laurą w tym momencie były bardzo sprzeczne.

Kobieta wydawała się zmartwiona, zdecydowana, ale zniechęcona zarazem. Jej dłoń zaciskała się pewnie na ciepłym kubku, chociaż ona sama tkwiła w zawieszeniu, jak gdyby dopiero teraz doszła do wniosku, że jednak nie poda mu tej cholernej herbaty. Ten cichy bunt uderzył w niego jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniejsze zachowanie Talii. Laura była bardziej pasywna, ale nie oznaczało to bynajmniej, że była słabsza.

Derek spoglądał to na niego to na swoją siostrę marszcząc brwi i Stiles poruszył się nerwowo, przypominając sobie słowa Talii o łowcach. O ojcu Dereka, który zginął przed laty.

\- Mój ojciec podjął już decyzję, prawda – zaczął przełykając ślinę.

Laura nie drgnęła, ale nie potrzebował jej odpowiedzi, żeby znać prawdę. W końcu powiedzieli, że szeryf wrócił do domu po jego rzeczy.

\- Będziesz tutaj bezpieczny – odparła kobieta, decydując chyba nagle, że herbata jednak mu się przyda, bo położyła kubek na szafce.

Stiles nie zrobił nic, żeby po niego sięgnąć.

\- Wszyscy zbierają się już w jadalni. Mama powoli kończy przygotowywać kolację – dodała.

Derek podniósł się z podłogi i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

\- Prosiłem, żebyście mnie nie traktowali tak, jakby mnie tutaj nie było – przypomniał i Laura zagryzła wargę.

\- Alfa ci to obiecała, ale nie twój ojciec. Mama wyjaśniła ci jak wygląda sytuacja. Jeśli nie zostaniesz, my przeniesiemy się razem z tobą. Więzy już teraz są silne – wyjaśniła półgłosem.

Stiles nie wyczuł kłamstwa, ale coś mówiło mu, że Talia dopięła swego manipulując jego ojcem. Nie znał kobiety, ale coś mówiło mu, że zrobiłaby to bez skrupułów. Miał okazję z daleka obserwować jak traktowała swoje dzieci, gdy uczestniczyła w przygotowaniach do imprez szkolnych. Wokół niej zawsze unosiła się swoista aura niepewności, zmieniająca się wraz z okolicznościami. Dopiero dziś odkrył, że kobieta po prostu ponad emocje przedkładała trzeźwy osąd, więc wyrywała się spod jego mocy.

\- Możesz mieszkać w domu, jeśli chcesz. Zadzwonię do twojego ojca i odwiozę cię jeszcze dzisiaj – wtrącił się pospiesznie Derek, kompletnie go zaskakując.

Laura zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na brata niezadowolona.

\- I spędzisz noc pod jego oknem – odparła, a Stiles nie wiedział czy ta uwaga była skierowana wprost do niego.

\- Łowcy na to czekają – stwierdził przełykając ślinę, gdy zaczął przypominać sobie słowa Talii. – Co ona powiedziała mojemu ojcu? – spytał niepewnie.


	3. Chapter 3

Nie był pewien czy chce wiedzieć. W zasadzie najchętniej nie schodziłby też na dół, na kolację, żeby mierzyć się ze wszystkimi, ale najwyraźniej nie miał innego wyjścia.  
Jego ojciec zawsze był tym rozsądniejszym, tym bardziej spostrzegawczym. Dlatego Stiles nie był bardzo zaskoczony, gdy zasugerował, że powinni spytać Deatona co u licha się dzieje. Według ojca weterynarz od lat prowadził jakąś podejrzaną działalność związaną z Hale'ami, więc musiał się orientować lepiej w sytuacji.

Talia mogła mówić mu co chciała, ale po tym jak Chris Argent ich wystawił, jego ojciec prędzej zastrzeliłby kobietę, niż pozwolił jej na kolejne manipulacje.

\- Czy was można zabić? – spytał niepewnie Stiles.

Laura spojrzała na niego marszcząc brwi.

\- Mój ojciec ma broń i jest naprawdę wściekły… - wyjaśnił szybko.

Derek wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, ale jego siostra parsknęła rozbawiona.

\- Zwykłe kule nas nie ranią na długo. Uzdrawiamy się bardzo szybko – oznajmiła mu kobieta. – Wykąp się jeśli chcesz, bo kolacja będzie już niedługo – dodała.

Stiles jednak nie ruszył się z podłogi. To była bardzo miła podłoga, taka z której było blisko do muszli. Wychylił się jeszcze raz, ale tym razem nie udało mu się niczego zwymiotować. Najwyraźniej jego żołądek był już cudownie pusty.

\- Nie chcę kolacji – powiedział, opierając się z powrotem o ścianę.

Laura zachichotała rozbawiona.

\- Nie da się czegoś z tym zrobić? – spytał ewidentnie zmartwiony Derek.

\- Och, słońce. To dopiero pierwsze tygodnie, a mdłości mogą trwać z niewielkimi przerwami nawet do końca drugiego trymetru – wyjaśniła kobieta.

Stiles zagryzł wargę, bo to oznaczało jeszcze cztery miesiące. Nie miał pojęcia jak kobietom w ciąży udawało się zatem przytyć. On schudł przez ostatnie tygodnie od stresu i mdłości, które nawiedzały go nieregularnie. Musiał zrezygnować z treningów i kłamać Scottowi, że notorycznie ma napady grypy żołądkowej. A poważnie, ile razy można ją mieć w ciągu tygodnia?

\- Zrobię ci herbaty z imbirem – dodała Laura, wychodząc.

Stiles przetarł zroszone potem czoło i spojrzał na Dereka, który siedział w pewnym oddaleniu od niego. Wilkołak jak zawsze miał ten nieczytelny wyraz twarzy. Nie potrafił też powiedzieć czy Derek cieszy się z dziecka. W zasadzie sama myśl wydawała mu się śmieszna, bo Hale pewnie raczej się nie spodziewał, że sypiając z chłopakiem dorobi się potomka.

Nigdy nie rozmawiali za wiele na temat rodziny. Nie wiedział czy chłopak chciał kiedyś założyć własną. Derek nie był rozmowny i wolał całować go, w ten sposób uniemożliwiając mu gadanie. I chyba tak było lepiej, bo dzięki temu Stiles szybko zorientował się, że Hale nie traktuje go poważnie. To co mieli nie było związkiem.  
Nie zaprosiłby Dereka na bal, nie mógł go przedstawić ojcu i przyjaciołom.

\- Chyba jednak się wykąpię – zaczął ostrożnie Stiles.

Derek pokiwał szybko głową, wstając. Wyciągnął też rękę, aby mu pomóc, a Stiles z wahaniem ją przyjął. Dotykanie Dereka było zawsze czymś niezwykłym, co powodowało motyle w brzuchu. A teraz uczucie było nie do opisania. Jego ciało przeszywało ciepło i przyjemność, nad którą nie chciał się po prostu dłużej zastanawiać. Nie teraz w cholernej łazience w domu chłopaka, który miał być ojcem jego dziecka.

\- Czy będziesz chciał się przebrać? – spytał Derek niepewnie.

Stiles przygryzł wargę, bo zmiana ciuchów naprawdę go kusiła. Czuł się brudny i lepki. Nakładanie na siebie nie całkiem świeżego ubrania po odświeżającym prysznicu wydawało mu się obrzydliwe. Nigdy nie nosił niczego co należało do Dereka. Fakt, że teraz dostawał wszystko o czym wcześniej marzył, wydawał mu się chorą ironią losu.

\- Jasne, jeśli to nie problem – odparł szybko.

Derek chyba zamierzał odejść i Stiles nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego mężczyzna zatrzymał się w pół ruchu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż trzyma go za dłoń. Zawstydzony puścił ją natychmiast, przyciągając zdradliwe ręce bliżej do siebie. Na wszelki wypadek zaplótł je na piersi.

Derek zmarszczył brwi.

\- Zostanę – powiedział Stiles, żeby jakoś zapełnić ciszę między nimi.

Przeważnie wydawała się mniej kłopotliwa, ale najwyraźniej tak właśnie działo się, gdy ludzie się rozchodzili. Nie mieli o czym rozmawiać, a cisza, która między nimi zapadała była nieprzyjemna.

\- Wiem, że mój ojciec już tak zadecydował, ale nawet jeśli by tego nie zrobił, po tym co powiedziała twoja mama, zostałbym tutaj – dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia. – Nie chcę, żeby ci się coś stało. Mówiła o łowcach i o tym, że robicie się bardziej podatni, gdy wataha się rozrasta – zaczął i urwał, bo Derek patrzy na niego z dziwną emocją w oczach.

\- Gdziekolwiek będziesz chciał mieszkać, dopilnuję, żebyś był bezpieczny – obiecał mu Derek i zawisło to ciężko w powietrzu.

ooo

Herbata Laury działała cuda. Mdłości chwilowo ustąpiły, a on mógł bezpiecznie wejść pod prysznic. Zmył z siebie część stresu z całego dnia, ale tak wiele uczuć kłębiło się jeszcze pod jego skórą, że nie wiedział do końca czy da radę dzisiaj zasnąć. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że udałoby mu się wykraść z domu pełnego wilkołaków, żeby przespacerować się po lesie. Podejrzewał, że wataha patrolowała część rezerwatu, gdy przypadkowo wpadł na kogoś podczas jednej z takich wycieczek, ale na razie ostatnim czego chciał to, żeby Talia Hale uznała go za niebezpiecznego i postanowiła jakoś ochronić swoje terytorium. Cała ta pogadanka o trosce o dziecko mogła łatwo ulec zmianie, gdy zmieniały się realia.

Wyszedł z kabiny, rejestrując, że ubrania Dereka wisiały przełożone przez uchwyt na ręczniki. Posiadanie własnej łazienki miało same plusy, bo dzięki temu nikt nigdy nie pukał nerwowo w drzwi. Stiles lubił długie prysznice nawet jeśli nie oznaczały dotykania się i zawsze z ojcem kłócili się o te momenty, gdy któryś z nich spieszył się do wyjścia.  
Dom był cichy. Nie dochodziły do jego uszu żadne dźwięki, ale Stiles nie był pewien czy coś z tym wspólnego miała dźwiękoszczelność czy fakt, że wilkołaki po prostu poruszały się bezszelestnie. Był pewien, że nikt nie wyszedł z domu, bo z łatwością wyczuwał emocje sześciu osób. Może po zastanowieniu potrafiłby nawet jakoś część z nich rozpoznać po samej aurze, którą wokół siebie nosili. Laura była tą spokojniejszą, która jednocześnie była najbardziej pozytywna, gdy jej matka ten sam spokój nosiła na sobie w o wiele zimniejszych tonach. Cora stanowiła zlepek niechęci i częściowo złości, ale to akurat nie było nic nowego. Nie bardzo wiedział kto wydawał się rozbawiony sytuacją, ale zapewne miał się dowiedzieć, bo Derek chyba właśnie wchodził po schodach, żeby go zawołać na kolację.

Jego ojca jeszcze nie było. Nie bardzo chciał stawać przed tymi ludźmi sam, ale Derek otworzył drzwi, prosząc już na dół.

\- Jasne, już schodzę – zaczął nerwowo, podwijając rękawy przydługiej bluzy do lacrosse'a.

Nazwisko Hale wciąż błyszczało na jego plecach, wypełniając go czymś przyjemnie ciepłym.

Laura kończyła właśnie jakąś zieloną sałatkę, na którą będzie sarkał jego ojciec, gdy dzwonek do drzwi nieoczekiwanie się odezwał.

\- Możecie się rozsiadać – powiedziała kobieta, gdy pojawili się z Derekiem w jadalni.

Mężczyzna poprowadził go do jednego z krzeseł, gdy szeryf wszedł do środka.

\- Tato? – spytał niepewnie Stiles, bo jego ojciec miał bardzo dziwną minę.

\- Gerard Argent jest w areszcie – ogłosił szeryf. – Najwyraźniej okazało się, że przetrzymuje nielegalną ilość broni i nie na wszystko ma pozwolenie – dodał jego ojciec z wyraźną satysfakcją.

Hale'owie w mgnieniu oka pojawili się w salonie w komplecie i Talia uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

\- Zaskakująco skuteczne działanie – stwierdziła kobieta nie kryjąc zadowolenia.

\- Okłamywanie własnego szeryfa prowadzi do niewygodnych pytań. Niewygodne pytania prowadzą do jak najbardziej niewygodnych wniosków, a te tylko do dowodów – odparł jego ojciec. – Będę go przetrzymywał u nas jak tylko długo będę mógł, ale posiadanie broni to przestępstwo federalne – wyjaśnił.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę – odparła Talia.

\- Tato, nie będziesz miał kłopotów? – spytał niepewnie Stiles.

Ostatnim razem, gdy w coś wmieszany był Gerard Argent został zwolniony jeden z posterunkowych, który prowadził dochodzenie. Macki staruszka sięgały bardzo daleko.

\- Chris będzie zeznawał na jego niekorzyść – dodał jego ojciec, jakby to cokolwiek tłumaczyło.

Talia zmarszczyła brwi, jakby pojęcia nie miała o co chodzi.

\- Okazuje się, że trzymacie się jakiegoś dziwnego paktu, o którym nikt mi tutaj nie powiedział – ciągnął dalej jego ojciec. – Gerard go złamał, i przyznał się w chwili, gdy spytałem Chrisa wprost co zmusiło go do zabicia twojego męża. Samuel był moim przyjacielem przez lata i wasze waśnie mnie nie obchodzą. Jeśli ktoś zabija mojego przyjaciela, zostaje złapany i skazany. Jeśli ktoś zadziera z moim synem, zajmuję się tym sam. I jeśli będę musiał, zrobię to po cichu – dodał jego ojciec tonem, który wyraźnie sugerował, dlaczego przesłuchania na posterunku kończyły się zawsze sukcesem.

Derek zesztywniał na krześle obok i Stiles w pełni go rozumiał. Szeryf bowiem zerknął wprost na wilkołaka, jakby on też należał do grupy 'zadzierających z jego synem' i mógł zostać objęty specjalną troską.

Talia odchrząknęła wciąż trochę zaskoczona.

\- Nie musisz robić niczego sam. Stiles należy teraz do watahy i jest również naszą odpowiedzialnością. Doceniamy to co zrobiłeś, ale moje doświadczenie podpowiada mi, że stawianie ludzi na pierwszej linii walki doprowadza do uszczuplenia ich liczebności – wyjaśniła kobieta. – Będziemy patrolować tereny wokół domu. Nasze terytorium zostało okrojone już w momencie, w którym dowiedzieliśmy się o dziecku. I Stiles będzie tutaj bezpieczny, ale musimy omówić takie kwestie jak szkoła… - zaczęła kobieta.

Jego ojciec nie wydawał się zaskoczony.

\- Mogę uczyć się sam. Mam dobre stopnie i… - wtrącił Stiles.

\- Chcę, żebyś poszedł na studia i jeśli nie zaliczysz tego roku to się nie uda – przerwał mu ojciec. – Mam znajomego lekarza, który mógłby stwierdzić u ciebie bardzo rzadką tropikalną chorobę. Nie będziesz mógł opuszczać domu i nikt nie będzie mógł cię odwiedzać – wyjaśnił. – Zdasz egzaminy końcowe po uzgodnieniu specjalnego terminu z dyrektorem szkoły, więc uczyć będziesz musiał się tak czy siak.

Stiles otworzył usta i zamknął je pospiesznie, bo ten pomysł był genialny.

\- A co ze Scottem? – spytał nieprzekonany.

Melissa była w końcu pielęgniarką.

Jego ojciec zrobił jedną z tych min, którą miał zawsze, gdy musiał powiedzieć coś, co wcale mu się nie podobało.

\- Może ci się wydawać, że pojęcia nie miałem, że się z kimś widujesz, ale zauważyłem, że Scottie nie lubi Dereka – podjął jego ojciec. – Zakładam, że to o Dereka chodziło – dodał mniej pewnie i Stiles powoli skinął głową. – Mieszkamy w centrum, a ty teoretycznie masz coś tropikalnego i nie powinieneś mieć zbyt dużego kontaktu z ludźmi. Może Derek z okazji waszego burzliwego i romantycznego jak mniemam związku – zaczął jego ojciec z czystym sarkazmem. – zaproponował ci tymczasową przeprowadzkę, skoro Hale'owie jak wiadomo są najbardziej odciętą od świata rodziną? – spytał retorycznie.

Derek o ile to możliwe zesztywniał jeszcze bardziej. Talia wyglądała na jak najbardziej przekonaną.

\- Tato… My nie… - zaczął Stiles.

\- Jeśli zamierzasz mi wmówić, że tylko trzymaliście się za ręce, to trochę na to za późno – rzucił jego ojciec. – Jesteś pełnoletni od dwóch miesięcy, a ja umiem liczyć – dodał i Stiles poczuł jak rumieniec wstydu zaczyna wślizgiwać mu się na policzki. – Na razie liczę na waszą korzyść, a raczej na korzyść Dereka. Ale wyciągnę konsekwencję z waszego zachowania, gdy tylko jakoś to wszystko dojdzie do mnie i przetrawię to na surowo.

Talia zmarszczyła brwi, jakby nie do końca rozumiała całą sytuację.

\- Jak długo wiesz? – spytała wprost kobieta.

\- Cztery dni – odparł jego ojciec. – Odkąd zemdlał w kuchni, a potem gdy się ocknął powiedział, że jest w ciąży i, żebym nie zawoził go do szpitala, bo Derek jest wilkołakiem – wyjaśnił.

\- Nie powiedziałeś nikomu przez prawie dwa miesiące? – spytał Derek kompletnie zaskoczony.

\- A komu miałem powiedzieć? – spytał Stiles retorycznie.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Mnie bardziej interesuje skąd wiedziałeś, że Derek jest wilkołakiem – ni to stwierdziła ni zapytała Talia.

Stiles przygryzł wargę zastanawiając się na ile wiarygodnie zabrzmi jego wytłumaczenie, bo kobieta ewidentnie domagała się jego odpowiedzi. Nie mógł zmyślić czegokolwiek, bo alfa usłyszałaby jego kłamstwo. Przemieszanie prawdy z nic nieznaczącymi faktami wydawało się najbardziej sensowne.

\- Instynktownie? – zawahał się lekko. – To nie było takie trudne do zgadnięcia, gdy zorientowałem się, że nie widujemy się w dzień pełni księżyca. I Derek tak jakby jest odrobinę silniejszy i szybszy od innych. O Corze na zajęciach sportowych nie wspomnę… - dodał z pewnym zawahaniem.

\- A potem przeprowadziłeś śledztwo – westchnął jego ojciec, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

I Stiles wzruszył ramionami, bo faktycznie tak było. Tylko, że początkowo zorientował się, że coś z Derekiem było nie tak, bo nie mógł do końca zrozumieć jego emocji. Pozostawały ukryte przed nim, dowodząc jak dobrze wilkołak się kontroluje.

Derek spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- I wiedziałeś przez ten cały czas? – spytał chłopak. – Dlaczego niczego nie powiedziałeś?

Stiles oblizał nerwowo wargi.

\- To chyba nie jest coś z czym się wyskakuje ot tak. Pomyślałem, że gdy będziesz chciał mi powiedzieć… Jakoś nie wiem… przyjdziesz do mnie – zaryzykował.

Derek otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć.

\- Ubawiłem się przednio – przerwał ich małą wymianę zdań Peter. – Rozumiem, że częściowo kwestia łowców została załatwiona, ale to nie zmienia dla nas nic. W lesie coś jest – powiedział mężczyzna z pewnością w głosie.

\- Nie teraz – warknęła Talia.

\- Co znaczy 'coś jest w lesie'? – spytał jego ojciec niemal natychmiast.

\- Nigdy nie podeszło blisko domu, ale narobiło sporo bałaganu. Wywrócone drzewa, otarcia na korze. Załatwiłbym to teraz zanim wkradłoby się bliżej – dodał mężczyzna.  
Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczu, który przeszedł mu po plecach, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Hale mówił o nim. Aura, która otaczała mężczyznę wydawała mu się znajoma i obca zarazem. Nic dziwnego. Ostatnim razem widział Petera w jego wilczej postaci, gdy spacerował po lesie.

\- Nie musisz się martwić. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą – odparła szybko Talia, najwyraźniej źle interpretując jego minę.

Na szczęście jego żołądek w końcu przypomniał o tym dlaczego faktycznie zebrali się w jadalni.

ooo

Stiles musiał przyznać, że była to jedna z najdziwniejszych kolacji, jakie przeżył. Początkowo przy stole panowała niezbyt przyjemna cisza, gdy Talia zerkała na Petera całkiem sugestywnie każąc mu się po prostu zamknąć i Stiles naprawdę był za to wdzięczny.

Derek siedział tuż obok niego, co było dziwnie kojące. Laura zajmowała miejsce naprzeciwko wraz z Corą, podczas, gdy Talia i jego ojciec zasiedli u szczytu stołu. Czy zaplanowano to wcześniej, Stiles nie miał pojęcia, ale czuł, że dla Hale'ów gesty tego typu były ważne.

Nie znał się na watahach wilkołaków, ale o faktycznych wilkach wiedział naprawdę sporo i sama hierarchia w ich grupach była tak skomplikowana, że nigdy nie próbował wnikać głębiej.

Jego ojciec był zaskakująco rozluźniony, biorąc pod uwagę w jakiej sytuacji się znaleźli. Stiles sam nie potrafił ani przez chwilę przestać myśleć o tym, że Cora zerka na niego nie całkiem przyjaźnie znad własnego talerza. Nigdy nie byli przyjaciółmi i najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie mieli się takowymi stać. Zawsze wyczuwał od strony dziewczyny wrogość, której zwykle nie rozumiał. Emocje bowiem, jak nauczyło go życie, przeważnie były związane ze wspomnieniami, a jakoś nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, by kiedykolwiek jakkolwiek skrzywdził Corę. Wręcz przeciwnie unikali Hale'ówny od pierwszego dnia w szkole, gdy zmusiła Scotta do zjedzenia piasku.

\- Więc… - zaczęła Laura, przerywając ciszę.

\- Gdzie będzie spał Stiles? – spytał wprost jego ojciec.

I to naprawdę było dobre pytanie. Nie sądził, aby Hale'owie mieli pokój gościnny, a jego ojciec całkiem sugestywnie wgapiał się w Dereka, który za wszelką cenę próbował nie podnosić wzroku znad własnego talerza. Ten jeden raz instynkt podpowiadał mu bardzo dobrze.

\- W moim pokoju – powiedział jednak jego były chłopak. Jeśli Stiles mógł go tak faktycznie nazwać, bo nigdy nie nałożyli etykietki na to, co ich łączyło. – Laura studiuje, więc zajmę jej pokój – wyjaśnił Derek zanim szeryf zdążył zaprotestować.

\- To kwestia instynktu – dodała Talia.

Ojciec Stilesa posłał jej jedno z tych swoich badawczych spojrzeń i bardzo powoli skinął głową.

\- Jeśli Stiles będzie otoczony zapachem Dereka na jego prywatnym terytorium mój syn będzie spokojniejszy – wyjaśniła Talia.

I z tym Stiles mógł się zgodzić.

\- Czyli mój syn będzie tutaj uwięziony? – uściślił jego ojciec.

Wzrok Talii stwardniał niemal natychmiast i Stiles poczuł, że kobieta irytuje się.

\- Jeżeli sądzisz, że aresztowanie Argenta cokolwiek załatwi… - zaczęła, ale jego ojciec podniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.

\- Mam jednego syna, rozumiesz? I przywiozłem go tutaj, bo Deaton powiedział, że Stiles nie przeżyje, jeśli będzie z dala od watahy. Nie znam się na tym i on też nie. Na litość boską – warkną, uderzając w stół dłonią. – Moje dziecko jest w ciąży i nie będę miał go na oku. Nie będę mógł zobaczyć go codziennie po powrocie do domu i sprawdzić jak się czuje. Nie mogę go wam zabrać, bo widziałem na ganku czym się to kończy– wyjaśnił przez zaciśnięte zęby i Talia skinęła głową.

\- Będzie tu bezpieczny – obiecała głosem alfy, który robił z nim coś, czego Stiles do końca nie rozumiał. – Może opuszczać terytorium, ale zawsze bezwzględnie będzie mu ktoś towarzyszył – wyjaśniła. – Musisz się jednak liczyć z tym, że każde wyjście niesie pewne niebezpieczeństwo. Jesteśmy silniejsi na naszym terenie, czego nie zamierzam przed tobą ukrywać. To dziecko wiąże nierozerwalnie nasze rodziny. Jeśli ktokolwiek będzie chciał dostać nas, spróbują zrobić to przez twojego syna – dodała.

Jego ojciec skinął głową, jakby niczego innego się nie spodziewał.

\- Będę tutaj przyjeżdżał przynajmniej raz w tygodniu i chcę chociaż godzinę z nim sam na sam. A to oznacza brak waszych wszędobylskich uszu – wtrącił jego ojciec.

Oczy Talii zabłysły czerwienią.

\- Jeśli insynuujesz, że skrzywdziłabym…

\- Mam jedno dziecko. Co zrobiłabyś na moim miejscu? – spytał jego ojciec tonem, którego Stiles nigdy nie słyszał w jego ustach.

Możliwe, że nie powinien być zaskoczony tym, że Gerard tak szybko trafił za kratki. Może powinien cieszyć się, że Argent Senior wciąż jest wśród żywych.

Derek i pozostali chyba byli podobnego zdania, bo widział jak wszyscy przy stole spięli się nieznacznie. Napięcie zaczęło udzielać się i jemu, więc starał się oddychać przez usta, ale to wcale nie pomagało. Powietrze było nieprzyjemnie gęste i Derek musiał zauważyć jego dziwne zachowanie. Bo poczuł to samo ciepło, które wcześniej uspokoiło go w pokoju chłopaka.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała Laura i Stiles zorientował się, że wszyscy przy stole wpatrują się w nich.

\- Deaton musi czym prędzej wykonać testy – wtrącił Peter.

\- Testy? – spytał niepewnie Stiles, bo wcale mu się nie podobało to słowo.

Jego ojciec skinął tylko lekko głową w zamyśleniu.

\- Wciąż sądzą, że musisz mieć jakieś szalone geny. Staram się przejrzeć moje drzewo genealogiczne, ale jeśli to strona twojej matki… - zawiesił sugestywnie głos.

\- Imigranci z Polski – westchnął Stiles, odczuwając niewielką ulgę.

Zawsze sądził, że to jego matka odbierała emocje z równą łatwością co on sam. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, ale w zasadzie wszystko zintensyfikowało się ostatnimi czasy. Jeśli miał rację, nikt nigdy nie dowiedziałby się czym jest w istocie i nie czułby z tego powodu żalu. Wzrok Petera Hale'a wciąż bowiem wydawał mu się zbyt intensywny, by czuł się bezpieczny.

\- Nie wiem po co Deaton miałby prowadzić jakiekolwiek testy – stwierdził wzruszając ramionami.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że zrobił to odpowiednio przekonująco.

\- Problem w tym, Stiles – zaczęła Laura, – że jakichkolwiek genów nośnikiem byś nie był, urodzisz hybrydę – wyjaśniła.

I to wcale nic nie mówiło Stilesowi.

\- A każda przechodzi ciążę inaczej – dodała Talia i to już wyjaśniło mu więcej. – Jeśli zatem wiesz cokolwiek, co mogłoby się przydać… - zawiesiła sugestywnie głos.

Stiles czuł na sobie ciężar jej wzroku i to też niezbyt mu się podobało.

\- Nie czuję się dobrze, gdy mówisz przy mnie tak jak wtedy na podwórzu – powiedział bardzo cicho.

Talia błysnęła czerwonymi tęczówkami w jego stronę, ale kiedy nie wywołała żadnej reakcji po prostu skinęła głową. Stiles nie wiedział czy to oznaczało, że przyjęła to do wiadomości, czy po prostu spróbuje ograniczyć głos alfy, którego używała.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy rozpakować twoje rzeczy – stwierdził jego ojciec niezbyt chętnie.

\- Wszystko znajduje się już w pokoju – powiedziała Laura, kompletnie go zaskakując.

Kobieta musiała poruszać się bezgłośnie, bo nie usłyszał jak wchodziła podczas jego prysznica.

Jego ojciec tylko skinął głową nagle wgapiając się w pusty talerz. Stiles też nie miał ochoty na rozstanie, ale czuł się zmęczony całym dniem i jego ojciec zapewne miał poranną zmianę.

\- Dowiem się, jeśli będziesz odżywiał się jakimś świństwem – poinformował go i w zasadzie miało to zabrzmieć jak żart, ale jego głos załamał się przy ostatnim słowie.

ooo

Derek odprowadził go do swojego pokoju, co było niezręczne. Cora i Laura chyba wciąż pomagały sprzątać po kolacji i Stiles czuł się dziwnie. Zawsze uważał, że powinien chociaż zaproponować pomoc, ale Cora posłała mu takie spojrzenie, że głos zamarł mu w gardle. Peter wraz ze starszym bratem Dereka, którego imię wyleciało z pamięci Stilesowi odprowadzili jego ojca do samochodu.

\- Laura zmieniła pościel – poinformował go Derek sztywno .

Stiles skinął głową, nie wiedząc co miałby odpowiedzieć.

\- Może to ja powinienem zająć pokój Laury… - zaproponował delikatnie.

\- Nie – zaprotestował Derek szybko, nim zdążył się powstrzymać. – Znaczy, jeśli będzie ci tam wygodniej, ale…

\- Zostanę tutaj, jeśli chcesz – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles, przypominając sobie co Talia mówiła o instynkcie. – Po prostu nie chciałem zabierać ci pokoju. Narobiłem wam kłopotów – dodał całkiem szczerze i skrzywił się, gdy Derek spojrzał na niego kompletnie zaskoczony.

\- Stiles – zaczął chłopak z dziwną emocją w głosie. – To nie jest kłopot. Ty nie jesteś kłopotem, to… - urwał chyba nie mogąc znaleźć słów.

Stiles podrapał się po przedramieniu nagle orientując się, że wciąż ma na sobie jedną z koszulek Dereka.

\- Mógłbyś w niej spać – zaproponował Hale. – Jeśli chcesz - dodał szybko i Stiles zorientował się, że Derek jest równie skrępowany co on.

Może dawniej rozbawiłoby go to, że Derek Hale nie wie co zrobić w jego towarzystwie, ale dzisiaj nie było mu do śmiechu.

\- Powinniśmy porozmawiać – stwierdził Stiles, wiedząc, że to była jedyna sensowna propozycja w tej sytuacji.

Powinni sobie wszystko wyjaśnić już teraz, gdy jeszcze nie było za późno. Sytuacja w miarę ustabilizowała się, chociaż możliwe, że Derek sądził inaczej, bo ta wiadomość spadła na niego jak grom z jasnego nieba. Stiles miał za sobą prawie dwa miesiące piekła niepewności, a potem godzenia się z faktami.

Derek skinął głową, ale wciąż nie usiadł na łóżku, jakby czekał na zaproszenie. Stiles oparł się o poduszki i zerknął sugestywnie na miejsce obok siebie, które chłopak zajął pospiesznie.

\- Mężczyźni w waszej rodzinie często zachodzili w ciążę? – spytał Stiles, bo to najbardziej go intrygowało.

\- Nie wiem co dla ciebie znaczy często. Była możliwość, że mogli urodzić. Wśród watah to całkiem otwarta opcja – wyjaśnił krótko Derek i tyle Stilesowi wystarczyło.

Z dwojga złego wolał, aby Hale'owie sądzili, że miał w sobie wilkołacze geny.

\- Zostanę tutaj – powtórzył Stiles jak wcześniej, przed kolacją. – Twoja matka powiedziała jakie to niebezpieczne, więc zostanę z tobą. Nie musisz… - zaczął. – Nie musisz się o to martwić. Jeśli z twoim instynktem będzie coś nie tak… Znaczy jeśli będziesz chciał coś... – zakończył niemrawo.

\- To nie tak, że coś od ciebie chcę – powiedział szybko Derek i Stiles starał się jak mógł nie pachnieć goryczą.

To akurat było dla niego całkiem jasne.

\- Czy mogę zapytać jak długo wiedziałeś, że jestem wilkołakiem? – podjął po chwili Derek, kompletnie go zaskakując.

\- Jak długo miałem pewność czy jak długo podejrzewałem? – uściślił Stiles i chłopak oczywiście spojrzał na niego oczekując obu odpowiedzi. – Od samego początku wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak.

\- I nie uciekłeś – stwierdził Derek, wyglądając nagle na o wiele bardziej spiętego niż wcześniej, czego Stiles kompletnie nie rozumiał.

\- Najwyraźniej nie potrafię oprzeć się całkiem dobrej zagadce – spróbował zażartować, ale Derek odwrócił wzrok w stronę okna. – Nie chciałem, aby tak to zabrzmiało – przyznał Stiles cicho. – Wiesz kiedy kłamię, więc zdajesz sobie sprawę…

\- Staram się nie słuchać twojego serca, gdy mówisz – odparł Derek, jakby bardzo wiele go to kosztowało. – To zawsze wyglądało na oszukiwanie – przyznał.

Stiles spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział krótko i faktycznie w pełni potrafił wczuć się w sytuację.

\- Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował... – zaczął Derek.

Stiles nie odpowiedział, a młody mężczyzna nie czekał na to.


	5. Chapter 5

Dom Hale'ów był zaskakująco cichy o poranku. Stiles w zasadzie nie miał pojęcia czym zajmuje się rodzina Dereka. Cora chodziła z nim do szkoły, a Laura najwyraźniej studiowała, ale poza tym nie wiedział czy Peter i Talia pracują. Leżał bardzo długo wgapiając się w sufit, zerkał przelotnie na komórkę, gdzie wciąż pozostały nieotwarte wiadomości od Scotta z całego wczorajszego dnia.

Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel zapewne się martwił, ale to nawet grało na ich korzyść, jeśli zamierzał symulować jakąś tropikalną chorobę.

Nikt nie pukał do jego drzwi, a raczej do pokoju Dereka i nie był pewien czy powinien schodzić na dół nieproszonym. Laura wspominała, że wyjeżdża bardzo wcześnie i pożegnała się z nim już wieczorem.

Nie czuł niczyjej obecności co wydawało mu się dziwne, a jednocześnie prawidłowe. Każde z Hale'ów miało wokół siebie bowiem aurę, którą nie do końca łatwo było mu wychwycić. Peter jako jedyny wszedł w faktyczny kontakt z jego mocami i miał pewność, że mężczyzny nie ma w tej chwili w domu.

Wstał z ociąganiem i sięgnął do torby, którą przyniósł mu ojciec. Część swoich rzeczy wypakował i czuł się dziwnie widząc swoje ubrania zawieszone koło ciuchów Dereka. Zastanawiał się jak chłopak czuł się wiedząc, że ich zapachy mieszają się. Stiles przez dłuższy czas nie potrafił dojść do siebie po tym jak ich emocje splotły się po pierwszym razie, gdy faktycznie Derek pozwolił sobie na brak kontroli. To wspomnienie do tej pory stanowiło jedno z jego ulubionych.

Allison mówiła, że tak zawsze jest z pierwszymi razami, ale wiedział, że dla niego było to coś więcej. I sądząc po tym, co rosło teraz w jego ciele – miał rację.

W łazienkowym lustrze obejrzał swój brzuch zastanawiając się jak wiele przytyje i czy uda mu się wciąż wcisnąć we własne t-shirty za kilka miesięcy. Oglądał w internecie zdjęcia kobiet, które naprawdę bardzo wiele przybrały na wadze. On zawsze był szczupły i nie wyobrażał sobie aż takich zmian w swoim ciele.

Nie wiedział czy sobie z nimi poradzi.

Nikt nie wyszedł mu na spotkanie, gdy zszedł na dół i zawahał się. Ewidentnie powinien coś zjeść, ale grzebanie w cudzej kuchni nagle wydało mu się krępujące.

Samochody z podjazdu zniknęły co do jednego, więc i Derek wybrał się do pracy, co w zasadzie było logiczne. Trudno byłoby mu zapewne wytłumaczyć swojemu szefowi, że nie pojawił się w biurze, bo jego były chłopak był w ciąży.

Ktoś stanął za nim i nie musiał nawet mocno skupiać się, aby odgadnąć kto. Nigdy nie wiedział czy Cora celowo poruszała się tak cicho, czy po prostu nie zawsze myślała o kontrolowaniu swoich zdolności. Jeśli robiła to specjalnie, zapewne chciała zastraszać i wzbudzać niepokój, co udawało jej się przednio.

Sięgnął do lodówki, udając, że wcale nie ma pojęcia o tym, że nie jest już sam w pomieszczeniu. Ciemna, ciężka aura Cory przysunęła się bliżej niego. Wstrzymał oddech, ale jego serce i tak biło o wiele mocniej i szybciej. I musiała to słyszeć, bo satysfakcja zaczęła od niej wprost emanować.

\- Zawsze będziesz ofiarą, Stilinski – zakpiła dziewczyna, gdy podskoczył zaskoczony tym, że Cora stoi aż tak blisko.

Słowo ofiara w jej ustach zawsze nabierało o wiele szerszych znaczeń nawet jeszcze w czasach, gdy nie wiedział o jej wilkołactwie.

\- Zawsze zamierzasz się tak skradać? – spytał retorycznie.

Cora wepchnęła się przed niego, wyciągając sok i pudełka z wczorajszą kolacją.

\- Staraj się nie dotykać zbyt wielu rzeczy – powiedziała dziewczyna nie udając nawet, że porusza się jak człowiek.

Stiles zamrugał zaskoczony, bo wczoraj nikt o niczym takim nie wspomniał.

\- Wszedłeś na prywatny teren naszej watahy. Mamy się tutaj czuć bezpiecznie – zaczęła Cora, krzywiąc się lekko. – Nikogo tutaj nie zapraszamy, żeby niezanieczyszczać zapachu naszej rodziny, a tymczasem tu mieszkasz. Najwyraźniej – dodała z niesmakiem, spoglądając na jego pomiętą koszulkę.

Nie miał pojęcia gdzie tutaj znajdowało się żelazko i czuł, że Cora nie będzie w tym względzie pomocna.

\- Staraj się nie rozsiewać swojej woni po domu. Albo zmywaj zapach – ciągnęła dalej niezrażona i Stiles poczuł się jeszcze bardziej jak intruz, którym w zasadzie był. – I nie zbliżaj się do mojego brata. Stracił już przez ciebie swój pokój. Pojęcia nie masz jak ważna jest dla nas przestrzeń – dodała.

\- Wiem – powiedział Stiles przez zaciśnięte usta.

\- Gdybyś wiedział, nie zabierałbyś nam poczucia bezpieczeństwa, co zrobiłeś swoją głupotą – warknęła Cora, podchodząc do niego na tyle blisko, że poczuł się niekomfortowo.

Bywały chwile na stołówce, gdy wpatrywała się w niego przez całe pomieszczenie i nie wytrzymywał napięcia. Scott czasami mówił, że nie powinni wychodzić, bo okazują słabość, ale Stiles po prostu nie mógł oddychać.

Starał się chwytać powietrze przez usta, ale to wcale nie pomagało, a Cora spojrzała na niego z pogardą.

\- Boisz się mnie – stwierdziła dziewczyna. – Zawsze tak było – dodała. – Nie jesteś żadnym dodatkiem do watahy. Jesteś dla niej obciążeniem i pamiętaj o tym dopóki tu mieszkasz.

Stiles przełknął głośno ślinę i zastanawiał się czy w ogóle powinien odpowiadać, ale Cory nie było już w kuchni. Drzwi wejściowe zamknęły się z głośnym trzaskiem, gdy dziewczyna wyszła. Wciąż nie potrafił uspokoić swojego serca, gdy wkładał wszystko z powrotem do lodówki. Zastanawiał się czy dziewczęta wczoraj zmyły dokładnie wszystko czego z ojcem dotknęli. Na palcach zajrzał do salonu i zamarł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że kanapa zniknęła zastąpiona przez inny wypoczynek. Ktoś przearanżował część pomieszczenia.

ooo

Stiles nigdy nie należał do osób, które mogły siedzieć bez ruchu chociażby godzinę. Wślizgnął się jednak do pokoju Dereka z myślą, że nie ruszy się stamtąd aż nie będzie musiał. Skóra swędziała go niemiłosiernie jak wtedy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego poranne mdłości to faktyczne poranne mdłości i w jak wielkich kłopotach się znajduje.  
Ojciec nie spakował jego laptopa, ale w zasadzie Stiles i tak nie znał hasła do WiFi, które mieli Hale'owie. Zresztą skoro nie chodził do szkoły, komputer był mu częściowo zbędny.

Zastanawiał się kto dokładnie będzie dostarczał mu prace domowe. Scott musiał być trzymany z dala od terenu Hale'ów za wszelką cenę. Jeśli Cora nienawidziła kogoś mocniej od niego to tylko McCalla, chociaż Stiles naprawdę nigdy nie rozgryzł powodu jej antypatii. Mogło chodzić o Allison, ale Argent nie wiedziała o wilkołakach. Uprzedziłaby bowiem Stilesa o Dereku, tego był pewien.

Wiedział też, że jej ojciec nigdy nie był blisko z dziadkiem Argentem, który w zasadzie zawsze sprawiał, że Stiles miał ciarki.

Pokój Dereka nie był wyjątkowo duży. Na pewno mniejszy niż ten, który należał do Stilesa, ale Hale miał naprawdę dobrze wyposażoną biblioteczkę. Zastanawiał się nawet czy kilku kolejnych godzin nie poświęcić na czytanie, ale w ostatniej chwili jego dłoń zawisła na centymetry od pierwszego tomu Diuny. Wymieniona kanapa z salonu wróciła do niego jak bumerang.

Zastanawiał się jak wiele rzeczy Derek będzie musiał stąd wyrzucić, gdy odzyska swój pokój. Może wszystko, a nawet przemaluje ściany, żeby jakoś pokryć zapach Stilesa, którego ewidentnie nie chciał. W zasadzie Derek przez większość czasu dbał głównie o to, aby to Stiles był pokryty w jego zapachem, a nie na odwrót i to musiało mieć coś wspólnego z tym dlaczego skończył się ich związek.

Nie wiedział jak wiele z wilków miały w sobie wilkołaki, ale zakochane pary uwielbiały mieszać swoje wonie. Może dlatego, że było coś intymnego w zmieszanych zapachach, które przenikały się wzajemnie.

Stiles pojmował to po swojemu, myśląc o tym jak ich aury splatały się ze sobą, jak mógł prawie dotykać emocji Dereka, które przeważnie były dla niego ukryte.

To wtedy właśnie odkrył różnice pomiędzy ich uczuciami. Kochał Dereka niezależnie od tego czy uprawiali seks czy nie. Z Hale'em sprawa miała się z goła inaczej.

Pamiętał jak zastanawiał się jak długo Derek będzie nim zainteresowany. Chłopak był sporo starszy od niego, przystojny, dobrze zbudowany. Nie był… no cóż. Nie był Stilesem, który stanowił popychadło nawet dla dziewcząt. Należał do drużyny lacrosse'a i pływackiej jeszcze za swoich szkolnych czasów. A teraz pracował, co tylko podkreślało jak wielka przepaść była między nimi.

W zasadzie pamiętał pytanie Scotta, które wtedy tak mocno go uraziło. Dlaczego taki facet jak Derek miałby zainteresować się dzieciakiem ze szkoły średniej.

Dopiero później zdał sobie sprawę, że to całkiem logiczne pytanie i nie poznał na nie odpowiedzi bardzo długo, póki Cora nie rzuciła mu w twarz podczas jednej z kłótni jak bardzo łatwy potrafi być, gdy ktoś tylko zwróci na niego uwagę.

To wtedy zaczął sprawdzać jakie emocje odbiera od Dereka. Jak wygląda aura Hale'a i nie znalazł kompletnie nic. Z czymś takim nie spotkał się nigdy wcześniej.

Wiedział, że ludzie nie przepadają za nim. Niektórzy otwarcie z niego kpili za ataki paniki, które zdarzały mu się wcześniej. Nie chciał popełnić tego samego błędu co z Lydią, gdy jej brak negatywnych emocji w stosunku do siebie pomylił z miłością, podczas gdy Martin po prostu nigdy wcześniej go nie zauważała.

Wiedział, że Derek nie nienawidzi go. Nie pogardza nim i to było już wiele, czego Scott nie pojmował, bo jego własna bajkowa miłość z Allison odnajdywała powoli swój happy end, gdy postanowili być razem.

Bał się teraz sprawdzać co Hale o nim myśli. Powoli rozpoznawał barwy emocji rodziny. Stałą podejrzliwą szarość Petera, który nie ufał nigdy i nikomu.

Obojętność Noah, starszego brata Dereka, który wydawał się niewzruszony. Przyjazne ciepłe pastele Laury, uśmiechającej się do niego pocieszająco znad herbaty z imbirem. Ciemne ciężkie humory Cory, która zapewne miała rację, bo ona jako jedyna naprawdę go znała i wiedziała jak bardzo zbędny był.

Wciąż nie rozgryzł Talii, która zapewne też nie wiedziała jak ma potraktować całą tą sytuację. Kobieta wydawała się zbyt pochłonięta organizacją i utrzymaniem rodziny bezpiecznej, by poddawać się emocjom, które tak bardzo potrafiły wpłynąć na decyzje. Wierzył jej, że uważa go za członka swojej watahy. Wiedział, że to dziecko nie wiedziało jak zareagować na głos alfy, którego używała.

Częściowo musiało być wilkołakiem i przyzwyczajało się do swojego przywódcy. Wierzył jej zatem, że jest tak długo członkiem tej watahy jak długo nosi w sobie dziecko Dereka, bo to było logiczne.

Tak samo jak wierzył Corze, że nijak nie jest dla nich przydatny.

ooo

Peter był pierwszym, który wrócił do domu i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna po prostu patrolował okolicę. Widział przez okno jak wuj Dereka wychodzi z lasu i zapina guziki koszuli. Możliwe, że pomimo rozkazu alfy wciąż polował na coś, co według niego znajdowało się w lesie. Stiles zaczynał się zastanawiać jak długo wytrzyma bez spacerów po rezerwacie, które w tej sytuacji mogły skończyć się tragicznie.

Coś mówiło mu, że od teraz zawsze ktoś będzie mu towarzyszył. I nie było szans, aby nie dostrzegli, że to on jest sprawcą tych zniszczeń, które za wszelką cenę starał się kontrolować. Jednak nie było to łatwe, gdy ucisk w jego klatce piersiowej sprawiał, że nie mógł zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Gdy emocje kłębiły się wokół niego uniemożliwiając mu widzenie czegoś więcej niż barw.

Dlatego tak bardzo przestraszył się, że zaatakuje ich wtedy w salonie, gdy jego ojciec kłócił się z alfą nie zważając na to, że jako człowiek nie miał szans przeciwko wilkołakowi. Talia jednak nie była mordercą. Była drapieżnikiem i stanowczym dyskutantem, ale nie posunęłaby się do fizycznej interwencji. Może ze względu na to, że faktycznie częściowo stanowili jakąś popapraną rodzinę.

Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć o tym, co Derek myślał o tym wszystkim.

Zawsze wiedział, że Hale jest biseksualny. Jego przygody ze szkoły średniej były legendarne. Przystojny i małomówny stanowił fantazję wielu kobiet i mężczyzn, Stiles to w pełni rozumiał. Tak samo jak świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli mężczyzna uprawia seks z drugim mężczyzną to głównie dlatego, że nie chce mieć dzieci.

Mgliście przypominał sobie jak Derek zasugerował, że powinni kochać się bez zabezpieczenia, mrucząc coś o tym, że chce naznaczyć go swoim zapachem i Stilesowi wydawało się to cholernie seksowne. Tym bardziej, że emocje Dereka były takie piękne, że niemal płakał, gdy wilkołak całował go po klatce piersiowej, schodząc coraz niżej.  
Jego łóżko skrzypiało, gdy korzystali z tego, że jego ojciec miał nocną zmianę i Derek był tak delikatny jak nigdy, jakby bał się, że ta bańka, w której się znaleźli, pęknie. Coś wtedy wisiało w powietrzu, Stiles teraz to czuł dokładnie i powinien był wtedy odmówić. Nie wiedział jednak czy potrafiłby powiedzieć z ręką na sercu, że żałuje, że wszystko skończyło się w ten sposób. Rozeszli się z Derekiem kilka dni później, więc może to był po prostu pożegnalny seks. Może już wtedy wyczuwał w emocjach Hale'a coś podejrzanego, czego nie chciał dopuścić do swojej myśli. To nie byłby pierwszy raz, gdy tak zrobił.

Zerknął na komórkę, która parokrotnie poruszyła się, gdy Scott próbował się dodzwonić. Zastanawiał się jak długo McCall będzie zawracał głowę jego ojcu, aby dowiedzieć się wszystkiego. Może Melissa też nie odpuści po pierwszym razie. Ona jako jedna z nielicznych rozpoznałaby, że coś kręcą, ale może jego ojciec jej akurat wspomni o tym jednym jedynym razie, gdy przedawkował Adderall. To była ich mała tajemnica, o której Scott nie miał pojęcia. McCall sądził wtedy, że Stiles miał załamanie nerwowe, o którym zresztą też nikomu nie powiedział.

Nie słyszał jak Peter wszedł na piętro, ale czuł jak jego aura mija drzwi pokoju Dereka. Mężczyzna zwolnił, ale nie zatrzymał się. Nie zapukał. Po prostu sprawdził czy Stiles jest na swoim miejscu, bezpieczny i cały, a potem ruszył do własnego pokoju, który szczelnie zamknął.

Lekcje miały skończyć się za kilka godzin i Stiles podrapał się nerwowo po ręce. Deaton wspominał, że potrzebna mu była obecność watahy i miał rację. To nie bolało już tak bardzo jak wcześniej, gdy czuł się tak, jakby miał wyjść z siebie. Jakby coś rozrywało go od zewnątrz. Przebywanie w tym domu nie było całkiem dobre, ale jednak pomagało mu opanować swoje ciało na tyle, żeby nie stracić przytomności.

Nie chciał powtórki z domu, gdy nastraszył ojca. Albo z ganku na dole, gdy przyjechali dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Sam zapewne zwlekałby jeszcze dłużej, ale jego ojciec był w tej kwestii stanowczy. I rozumiał, że ostatnim czego Stiles chciał to, żeby Derek pomyślał, że w ten sposób chce go odzyskać. Dlatego czekał dwa miesiące próbując coś wymyślić, aby nie zostać postawionym w takiej sytuacji, bo doskonale wiedział, że Cora tak to odbierze.

Jego ojciec miał jednak rację. Siedzieli z Derekiem w tym razem. Mieli zostać rodzicami. Ojcami, w tym wypadku. Musieli jakoś ustalić pewne rzeczy i Derek mógł go nawet nienawidzić, jeśli chciał. Mógł myśleć o nim jak o najbardziej patetycznej istocie po tej stronie oceanu, ale fakty był takie, że teraz musieli się widywać, chociaż Hale wcześniej zadbał o to, żeby nawet przez przypadek na siebie nie wpadali.

I Stiles nie zamierzał mu się narzucać, bo wbrew temu, co twierdziła Cora nie był do końca ofiarą. Potrafił walczyć, jeśli miał ku temu powód. A teraz miał dziecko, które potrzebowało jego opieki. Czuł już wcześniej tę siłę, która wypełniała go swoim dziwnym ciepłem. Pamiętał coś podobnego z czasów, gdy jego matka obejmowała go ciasno, gdy siedzieli na huśtawce za domem i próbowali sprawdzić jak wysoko są w stanie się wznieść.

I może Scott wyśmiałby go nazywając idiotą, ale tak chyba właśnie wyglądała bezwarunkowa miłość.


	6. Chapter 6

Hale'owie spożywali ze sobą wyłącznie kolacje. Stiles widział przez okno jak kolejne samochody parkują na podjeździe, a wilkołaki wchodzą z powrotem do domu. Każde zatrzymywało się na dłużej w kuchni. Czuł ich aury na dłużej zawieszone w jednym pomieszczeniu, które wypełnione było spokojem i miłością.

Sam nie opuszczał pokoju Dereka od kilku godzin, nie bardzo wiedząc czy znów nie natknie się na Corę. Dziewczyna wróciła ze szkoły i niemal natychmiast zniknęła z jego obszaru odczuwania. Równie dobrze mogła jak pozostali patrolować las, chociaż nie chciał myśleć o tym, że niespełna siedemnastolatka też czuje się za niego odpowiedzialna. Nie było to do końca sprawiedliwe i nawet zaczynał rozumieć dlaczego Cora jest aż tak na niego wściekła.

Czuł jak Derek zatrzymał się przy drzwiach swojego pokoju. Wilkołak nie wszedł jednak do środka i po prostu skierował się dalej korytarzem w głąb domu.

To Talia była tą, która jako pierwsza zapukała, zapraszając go na kolację.

Hale'owie zajęli swoje miejsca jak poprzednio i Stiles dostrzegł, że puste krzesło Laury nie zmieniło swojego położenia, jakby miało czekać powrotu dziewczyny.

\- Wraca na weekendy i bardzo często dzwoni – powiedziała Talia, podchwytując jego wzrok.

\- Co studiuje? – spytał korzystając z tego, że cisza przy stole została przerwana.

\- Literaturę – odparła Talia. – Myślałeś nad wyborem własnego kierunku? – odbiła piłeczkę i Stiles poczuł na sobie wzrok Dereka.

Poruszył się nerwowo, starając się jakoś uspokoić nerwy.

\- Myślałem o medycynie sądowej – przyznał cicho. – Chyba jednak zostanę przy kryminalistyce.

Talia skinęła głową, jakby pojmowała w lot o co chodzi.

Miejscowy college nie oferował zajęć o profilu medycznym. Najbliższa uczelnia tego typu znajdowała się w Sacramento, a przy dziecku, które przez pewien czas nie mogłoby opuszczać Beacon Hills to byłoby wręcz niemożliwe do zrealizowana.  
Kryminalistyka jednak była czymś miejscowym i znajomym. Może objąłby stanowisko po ojcu przy odrobinie szczęścia już za parę lat, gdy John Stilinski przeszedłby na emeryturę.

\- Synek swojego ojca – westchnął Peter.

\- Sądzę, że go nie doceniasz – weszła mu w słowo Talia. – Medycyna sądowa jest bardzo interesującym wyborem – odparła. – Nie widzę powodu, abyś musiał z niej rezygnować… - dodała.

\- Ale dziecko – zaczął Stiles, czując, że zaczyna się dziać coś całkiem nieprzewidzianego.

Talia spojrzała na niego, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę. Emocje, które od niej płynęły były zmieszane ze sobą tak bardzo, że Stiles z trudem je rozpoznawał.

\- To dziecko będzie wilkołakiem i wiesz o tym – powiedziała alfa bardzo spokojnie. – Nie jesteś w stanie wychować sam wilkołaka. Rozwijamy się inaczej niż przeciętne noworodki – wyjaśniła.

\- To moje dziecko – powiedział z naciskiem, czując, że zaczyna panikować. – Nawet nie sugeruj tego, co chcesz zasugerować.

\- Mógłbyś studiować i zostawić to wszystko za sobą – kusiła Talia. – Geny, które nosisz nie uwidoczniły się, więc mógłbyś być całkiem normalnym człowiekiem. Łowcy nie polowaliby na ciebie na każdym kroku. Twój ojciec byłby bezpieczny.

\- To moje dziecko – powtórzył, czując suchość w gardle. – Nie możesz mi go odebrać.

\- Nie zamierzam – powiedziała Talia. – Nikt jednak nie pomyślałby o tobie nic złego, gdybyś po prostu…

\- Porzucił – wszedł jej w słowo Stiles zszokowany. – Porzucił. To… to chcesz właśnie… - urwał, bo nie mógł tego nawet wypowiedzieć na głos.

Spojrzał na Dereka, który siedział spięty na krześle obok.

\- Nic nie powiesz?! – spytał lekko zirytowany.

Derek zerknął na niego przelotnie i wbił oczy w talerz.

\- To jest twój wybór i nie mogę na niego wpływać – powiedział bardzo powoli wilkołak. – To nie tak, że wiedziałeś na co się piszesz, gdy zaczęliśmy się umawiać. I warunki po prostu się zmieniły. To duża presja…

\- Pieprzysz – warknął Stiles, wstając.

Peter podniósł się niemal natychmiast, jakby bał się jakiegokolwiek ataku z jego strony, co było wręcz śmieszne.

\- Siadajcie obaj – warknęła Talia. – Źle mnie zrozumiałeś. To była luźna propozycja. Sam widzisz jak dziecko zmieniło twoje plany życiowe. Nie będziesz mógł się z nikim spotykać, bo twoje dziecko będzie wilkołakiem, a Derek jako ojciec będzie zawsze krążył wokół – wyjaśniła.

\- Nie porzucę mojego dziecka – powiedział Stiles bardzo powoli i bardzo wyraźnie, patrząc na każdą z kolei twarz przy stole.

Talia skinęła głową.

\- Jeśli się rozmyślisz… - zaczęła kobieta.

\- Nie rozmyślę się – powiedział czując nagle, że całe napięcie z niego ulatuje.

Mógł wyczuć emocje kłębiące się w każdym z nich. Zaskoczenie Noah, zainteresowanie Petera, chyba nie do końca ulgę Dereka i coś naprawdę nieprzyjemnego płynącego od Cory. Talia jako jedyna przyjęła jego decyzję na spokojnie nijak jej nie traktując i zrozumiał, że kobieta czeka na to, że w każdej chwili zmieni zdanie.

Nie czuł się dobrze. Nigdy nie przepadał za tak silnymi skokami emocji i teraz dźgał po prostu marchewkę nawet nie starając się nabić jej na widelec. Derek chciał chyba położyć mu uspokajająco dłoń na kolanie, ale zerknął na mężczyznę i Hale zrezygnował niemal od razu. Stiles nie był do końca wściekły. W zasadzie wolałby, aby Talia poruszyła ten temat przy jego ojcu, który wspominał o czymś całkiem podobnym. Z tym, że John Stilinski proponował, aby pozwolili Derekowi i Hale'om wychowywać dziecko przez pierwsze dwa lata, aby Stiles miał czas zaaklimatyzować się na uczelni. Nigdy nie dopuszczał do siebie tej myśli, że faktycznie mógłby nigdy nie zobaczyć na oczy swojego potomka. Tym bardziej, że istniało całkiem spore prawdopodobieństwo, że przekaże mu akurat ten gen, który odpowiadał za jego wybuchy, gdy nie do końca kontrolował emocje.

Nigdy nie chciał nikogo skrzywdzić i dlatego powinien zadbać o to, aby to samo wpoić swojemu dziecku.

Przy stole zrobiło się znowu nienaturalnie cicho i Stiles po prostu wiedział, że Cora miała rację. Mógł sobie z łatwością wyobrazić tę rodzinę żartującą i śmiejącą się. Szczególnie odkąd poznał jak łatwo Laura nawiązywała kontakty. Peter wyglądał na jednego z tych wujków, którzy doprowadzają swoich siostrzeńców do szewskiej pasji niewybrednymi komentarzami. Widywał Corę żartującą z jej przyjaciółmi ale nigdy jakoś się głębiej nad tym nie zastanawiał.

Derek też potrafił być dowcipny, gdy tego bardzo chciał. W ten swój szorstki sposób, który sprawiał, że jego żarty były naprawdę trudne do zrozumienia i należało go znać, aby móc je rozszyfrować.

\- Czy mój tata może przywieźć jutro mój laptop? – spytał cicho.

\- Oczywiście – odparła Talia. – Laura wspomniała, że chciałaby z tobą porozmawiać. Wspominała coś o przepisie na swoją herbatkę… - Talia urwała sugestywnie.

Stiles zorientował się, że nie wymiotował od wczoraj i zrobiło mu się jakoś lżej.

\- Myślę, że sytuacja ustabilizowała się – przyznał ostrożnie.

\- Obecność watahy przeważnie wpływa tak na dziecko – powiedział Peter, wprawiając go w kompletne zdumienie. – Hormony i te sprawy – wzruszył ramionami.

Talia uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

\- Peter jest jednym z tych, którzy byliby w stanie donosić ciążę – poinformowała go kobieta. – Jeśli będziesz potrzebował jakichś rad… - urwała sugestywnie.

Stiles jakoś nie mógł sobie wyobrazić żadnej normalnej rozmowy z wujem Dereka. I na pewno nie zamierzał zostawać z nim sam na sam na zamkniętej powierzchni. Nagle tknęło go, że jeśli to on wtedy byłby w Dereku to może teraz Derek byłby w ciąży. Coś mówiło mu, że nigdy nie dowiedziałby się o dziecku, chociaż może Hale'owie chcieliby się dowiedzieć jakim cudem Stiles był w stanie zapłodnić mężczyznę. Nie wiedział do końca jak to działa… międzygatunkowo, bo chyba tak należało to rozważać.

\- Deaton pojawi się jutro – poinformowała go Talia. – Rozmawiałam z twoim ojcem. Chce być przy każdym badaniu – dodała. – Wiem, że się nie znamy i mi nie ufasz, ale nie chcę ciebie i mojego wnuka skrzywdzić. Sytuacja jest trudna. W naszej rodzinie nie było jeszcze takiego przypadku. Przeważnie jesteśmy uprzedzeni wcześniej, gdy się z kimś wiążemy o takiej sytuacji czy możliwości - wyjaśniła. – Nigdy dotąd też żadne z nas nie związało się z nie-wilkołakiem – dodała zerkając na Stilesa.

\- Czy to coś zmienia? – spytał nie mogąc po prostu się powstrzymać.

Talia uśmiechnęła się kwaśno.

\- Jeśli już to podnosi status naszej rodziny. Inne stworzenia przeważnie unikają wilkołaków – przyznała cicho.

Stiles zamrugał nie bardzo rozumiejąc do czego pije kobieta.

\- Peter i Noah monitorują to co się dzieje na obrzeżach Beacon Hills. Przeważnie bronimy sadyb ludzkich, więc jesteśmy jakby policją supernaturalnego świata – wyjaśniła kobieta.

\- Więc wszyscy z zasady się was boją – powiedział ostrożnie Stiles, przypominając sobie o fiksacji Petera na temat powywracanych drzew.

\- Obawiać się muszą tylko ci, którzy krzywdzą ludzi – odparła alfa.

\- A to co jest w lesie skrzywdziło jakiegoś człowieka? – spytał Stiles, starając się zachować naturalne brzmienie swojego głosu.

Peter odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.

\- To tylko kwestia czasu. To co jest w lesie jest potężne – odparł wilkołak z pewnością w głosie.

\- Chris Argent powiedział coś bardzo podobnego, gdy powiedziałem mu, że nie sądzę, aby Derek kiedykolwiek zagroził komukolwiek – powiedział Stiles i poczuł, że chłopak koło niego sztywnieje.

\- Nie możesz być tego pewien – odparł Derek, przełykając nadmiar śliny.

\- Chris wspomniał o pełni i o tym, że tracicie kontrolę. Ostatnio nie włamywałem się do kronik policyjnych, ale zauważyłbym, gdybyście raz na miesiąc od dwudziestu lat rozrywali jakiegoś człowieka – stwierdził przygryzając wargę. – Więc może to coś z lasu też raz na jakiś czas traci kontrolę i ląduje właśnie tam, żeby… Nie wiem. Nie skrzywdzić nikogo? – zaryzykował.

Peter zmrużył oczy.

\- Dlatego chcemy to złapać, aby zapytać – stwierdziła Talia.

\- Bardzo interesuje cię ten temat – zauważył Peter i jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się delikatnie.

\- Wujku – prychnęła Cora. – Widziałam go na zajęciach sportowych. Nie dałby radę uciec ci nawet za dnia, gdyby miał kilometry przewagi – dodała i Stiles nagle zrozumiał jak blisko był tego, aby Peter obrał go na swój cel.

Czuł jak jego serce zaczyna bić z niemal zdwojoną prędkością. Może nawet krople potu zaperliły mu się na czole.

\- Stiles zawsze stara się w ludziach znaleźć jak najwięcej dobra – wtrącił Derek, lekko go szokując.

To nie tak, że wiele ze sobą rozmawiali. Nigdy nie spodziewał się też, że Hale kiedykolwiek wypowie coś podobnego.

\- To dobra cecha – stwierdziła Talia.

\- Zajmij się szukaniem dobra, a mnie pozwól odwalać swoją robotę – odparł Peter. – Jeśli to coś zaatakuje człowieka… - zawiesił sugestywnie głos.

Talia odłożyła swoje sztućce na talerz i poprzeczna zmarszczka pojawiła się na jej czole.

\- Sądzę, że Stiles może mieć rację – powiedziała kobieta zaskakując go. – Z jego punktu widzenia nie różnimy się niczym od stworzenia z lasu. I rozumiem, że jego empatia obejmuje nas wszystkich. Jesteśmy takimi samymi łowcami jak Argentowie, chociaż częściej polujemy na stworzenia niebezpieczniejszego typu – przyznała kobieta. – Tak samo jak nigdy nie zgodzilibyśmy się na otwartą rozmowę z łowcami, tak to stworzenie zapewne nie będzie skore do ucięcia sobie pogawędki z nami – dodała.

Peter prychnął, jakby cała ta idea kompletnie do niego nie docierała.

\- Co zatem proponujesz? Mamy czekać? – spytał Hale.

\- Dlaczego nie zostawisz liściku w lesie? – zaproponowała Talia. – Poznamy możliwości intelektualne tego stworzenia – stwierdziła.

Stiles przygryzł wargę, bo to chyba oznaczało, że będzie musiał się jakoś wyrwać z domu pełnego wilkołaków w środku nocy, aby przemaszerować kilka kilometrów będąc w ciąży. Nie potrafił sobie jakoś tego wyobrazić. Szczególnie, gdy zorientował się jak wysoko znajduje się teraz pomieszczenie, w którym sypiał.

Miał dziwne przeczucie, że Derek miał go na oku nawet w nocy. Talia wspominała coś o instynktach, które musiały teraz targać Hale'em. Sam nawet nie będąc wilkołakiem pewnie nie oddaliłby się nawet na metry od kogoś, kto nosiłby jego potomka. I nie miało to nic wspólnego z empatią.

Coś jeszcze uderzyło go w całej sytuacji.

\- Jeśli alfa mówi wam coś przeważnie jest to rozkazem – stwierdził nawet bardziej niż zapytał.

\- A myślałeś, że jak to działa? – spytała Cora, wpatrując się w niego.

\- Ale musicie go wykonać, prawda? – upewnił się Stiles. – To Talia zawsze podejmuje decyzje –dodał.

\- Taka jest rola przywódcy – odparła alfa, przyglądając mu się ciekawie.

Skinął głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości.

\- Żadnego buntu? – zdziwił się Noah. – Żadnych pytań dlaczego tak musi być? Dlaczego ktoś odbiera nam wolną wolę?

Stiles zamrugał, bo znowu wszyscy przyglądali mu się w napięciu.

Pokiwał przecząco głową.

\- To chyba po prostu spora odpowiedzialność – zaryzykował stwierdzenie.

Peter uśmiechnął się jakoś krzywo, co nagle wcale nie wydało mu się przyjemne.  
Talia wydawała się zamyślona i jednocześnie zadowolona z jego odpowiedzi, więc zaczął się zastanawiać na ile to był jakiegoś rodzaju test. I może ta wcześniejsza propozycja w kwestii oddania dziecka też stanowiła pewnego rodzaju przynętę, aby zobaczyć jego reakcję.

Nie znał Hale'ów, ale w końcu oni też nie znali jego.


	7. Chapter 7

Droga na piętro była o wiele dłuższa niż się spodziewał. Cały czas czuł na sobie wzrok Dereka i miał dziwne wrażenie, że Hale'owie nie mówią mu wszystkiego. Zgoda Talii z jego opinią była przynajmniej podejrzana. Scott mówił mu co prawda wielokrotnie, że Stiles myśli niezwykle logicznie, ale jego filozofia życiowa i zapatrywania na supernaturalny świat nijak nie mogły przecież zaimponować wilkołaczej alfie, która utrzymywała przy życiu rodzinę i opiekowała się całą okolicą od lat.

Derek nigdy nie mówił o ojcu. W zasadzie wydawało się, że temat Samuela stanowił pewne tabu w tej rodzinie. Stiles nie był pewien czy to tylko kwestia szacunku do zmarłego, czy Hale'owie doszli do wspólnego porozumienia z powodu Talii. Pamiętał jak jego ojciec reagował przez pierwsze lata na wspomnienie o matce i przez to prawie o niej nie rozmawiali.

\- Martwi cię coś? – spytał Derek i Stiles obrócił się u szczytu schodów, korzystając z tego, że wysokość dawała mu pewną przewagę.

\- Raczej nie mogę być szczęśliwy, jeśli sugerujecie takie rzeczy – powiedział cicho i zaczynał być wściekły na siebie, że złość w zasadzie mu przeszła.

Był w stanie zrozumieć Dereka. Rozstali się. Wilkołakowi zapewne łatwiej byłoby na niego nie patrzeć. I wychowywanie dziecka wymuszało na nich specyficzny kontakt.  
Już teraz widział jak mężczyzna waha się przy każdym dotyku, jakby nie był pewien gdzie położyć swoją rękę. I Stiles nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać chwili, gdy Derek zobaczy jego rozciągnięty ciążą brzuch. Sam nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć, ale jego umysł torturował go kolejnymi obrazami.

Już raz widział odrzucenie w oczach Dereka i nigdy więcej miało się to nie powtórzyć.  
Rozstania wszystko stawiały na głowie, w tym jednym Scott miał stuprocentową rację.

\- Chciałbym... – zaczął Derek i urwał.

Stiles spojrzał na niego, miał nadzieję w miarę spokojnie.

\- Muszę zabrać rzeczy z pokoju – poinformował go Hale.

\- Jasne, oczywiście – powiedział szybko Stiles, otwierając drzwi.

Pomieszczenie wydawało się teraz inne. Derek wypełniał je dotąd spokojem, ale Stiles nie potrafił medytować, siedzieć bez ruchu czy po prostu milczeć. To nie było w jego stylu i powietrze, cała atmosfera była wypełniona jego nerwowością.

Derek otworzył jedną z szafek i Stiles dostrzegł jak nozdrza wilkołaka rozszerzają się na chwilę, gdy ten wciągał zapach. Koszulka jak zawsze w ciemnych kolorach musiała sąsiadować z jego rzeczami, które przywiózł z domu. A może już nawet cała szafa była przesiąknięta jego zapachem i Derek następnego dnia spędzi czas w pracy poirytowany albo niespokojny właśnie przez to.

Stiles jednak nie wiedział za bardzo jak zaproponować mu przeniesienie rzeczy do pokoju Laury. Może coś takiego nie było nawet możliwe z powodu wilkołaczych kwestii terytorialnych. Cora w końcu nie wpuszczała nikogo do swojego pokoju.

Czuł to wyraźnie, gdy mijał jej drzwi.

Nie inaczej było z Talią.

\- Pomyślałem, że mógłbyś chcieć mieć wszystko bliżej siebie – zaryzykował Stiles i Derek spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi.

\- Mogę zabrać moje rzeczy, jeśli nie chcesz, żebym tu wchodził – powiedział Hale jak zawsze totalnie źle rozumiejąc jego intencje.

\- Co? Nie, znaczy wcale mi to nie przeszkadza – odparł szybko Stiles. – Ale to nie tak, że wcześniej jakoś zabiegałeś o kontakt ze mną – dodał, przełykając ślinę.

Derek uciekł spojrzeniem w bok.

\- Zerwaliśmy – odparł krótko mężczyzna, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało.

Stiles wziął głębszy oddech i nagle poczuł się jak idiota stercząc na środku pomieszczenia. Czuł napięcie, które gęstniało w powietrzu i wiedział, że zaraz po tym jak Derek wyjdzie, otworzy okno. I nowe, świeże powietrze kompletnie w niczym nie pomoże.

\- Sytuacja się zmieniła – powiedział ostrożnie Hale. – Wiem, że moja matka dzisiaj nie była przyjemna, ale… Wiem, że miałeś plany. I to nie tak, że pisałeś się na ciążę – dodał Derek.

\- Czujesz się winny – odgadł Stiles.

\- A jak mam się nie czuć winny? Będą na ciebie polować łowcy i może jeszcze kilka supernaturalnych istot, a obaj wiemy, że nie jesteś w stanie się obronić – sarknął Derek, najwyraźniej powtarzając na głos to, co wyrzucał sobie od kilku dni. – Twoje nazwisko znajdzie się w wykazie łowców, jeśli będą cię z nami kojarzyć dostatecznie długo.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami, chcąc udawać obojętność, ale chyba nie bardzo mu to wyszło, bo Derek spojrzał na niego ze złością w oczach.

\- Nie możesz mówić, że to nic – warknął Hale. – Ściągnąłem na ciebie niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Jeśli już ktoś na mnie ściągnął niebezpieczeństwo to ja. Jeśli ktoś jest odpowiedzialny, to ja – powtórzył z naciskiem Stiles. – Wiedziałem, że jesteś wilkołakiem. I nie jestem bezbronny. Nie wiem czy widziałeś mnie z kijem bejsbolowym – dodał, czując się lekko urażonym.

Derek pokręcił głową.

\- Według wszystkich też jestem jakąś supernaturalną istotą, więc może znalazłbym się na celowniku za kilka miesięcy – zaryzykował, ale Derek nie wydawał się przekonany. – To jest moje dziecko. To jest też moje dziecko – powtórzył z naciskiem.

Hale tym razem spuścił wzrok na dywan i tyle Stilesowi wystarczyło.

\- Wiem – odparł krótko wilkołak.

\- Jeśli spróbujecie nas rozdzielić… - urwał Stiles. – To się po prostu nie uda – dodał, chociaż nie wiedział skąd ma tę pewność. – A Argentowie wiedzą i nie zmieni tego nic. Czy będę wychowywał nasze dziecko czy nie – ciągnął dalej z nadzieją, że chociaż logika przemówi Derekowi do rozsądku. – I to pewnie będzie dziwne, ale jestem szczęśliwy, że to twoje dziecko. Znaczy nie jestem szczęśliwy, że jestem samcem w ciąży… Nie wiem czy mnie zrozumiesz. Po prostu, jeśli to miałoby być czyjeś dziecko… Gdybym mógł wybrać…

\- Ale nie mogłeś wybrać. Gdybym ci powiedział, że jestem wilkołakiem... – wszedł mu w słowo Derek.

\- Nie wiedzielibyśmy i tak, że jestem w stanie zajść z tobą w ciążę – dokończył za niego Stiles. – Poza tym kompletnie nie zrozumiałeś, co chciałem ci powiedzieć – dodał.

Derek posłał mu jeden ze swoich smutnych uśmiechów.

\- Wiem, Stiles – westchnął Hale. – Jeśli miałbym wybór to też wybrałbym ciebie – odparł Derek i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

ooo

Scott spanikował. Stiles nie potrafił tego inaczej określić. Nawet przez słuchawkę słyszał jak bardzo jego przyjaciel jest wystraszony. Stiles zatem przysiągł, że czuje się coraz lepiej i gdy tylko sytuacja się wyklaruje i lekarz pozwoli, spotkają się na jakimś neutralnym gruncie z dala od Cory.

\- Stary, ale dlaczego tam? – spytał Scott. – Mama jest pielęgniarką.

\- Hale'owie byli szczepieni – wyjaśnił Stiles.

Trzymali się jednej wersji z ojcem, aby uniknąć sytuacji, gdy wścibski Scott okryłby jakiekolwiek kłamstwo. Melissa była pielęgniarką o wiele zbyt długo, aby można było jej wciskać takie kity.

\- Cora też? – zmartwił się Scott. – Stary, powiedz mi, że nie widujesz się codziennie z Corą – jęknął jego najlepszy przyjaciel.

Stiles nie był pewien czy ktokolwiek był w domu, ale i tak na wszelki wypadek zamknął drzwi. Hale'owie nie powiedzieli nic w kwestii jego rozmów telefonicznych, ale miał wrażenie, że Talia słucha każdej jego rozmowy z ojcem, jakby obawiała się, że poskarży na nich szeryfowi. A nie mógł powiedzieć na nich złego słowa. Kobieta zawsze traktowała go z szacunkiem. Ucięli sobie nawet kilka niezobowiązujących rozmów przy kolacjach, więc zaczynał się uczyć o historii rodziny.

\- Widuję się codziennie z Corą – odparł Stiles. – Ale ona nie jest wcale taka zła – dodał.

Scott jęknął.

\- To samo mówiłeś, gdy zmusiła mnie do zjedzenia piasku – powiedział McCall. – A potem, gdy wepchnęła cię do szafki, stwierdziłeś, że trzeba ją zrozumieć i powinniśmy poszukać błędu w nas. To wtedy powiedziałem mamie, że chyba ćpasz – jęknął.

Kontrolne badania moczu pod okiem Melissy przechodził wtedy przez ponad pół roku.

Scott do tej pory przepraszał.

\- Czasami tak chrzanisz – westchnął jego przyjaciel. – Ludzie dzielą się na dobrych, złych i Corę Hale – dodał Scott, co zapewne miało być zabawne, ale Stiles jakoś nie potrafił odnaleźć w tym nic śmiesznego. – Ale obiecujesz, że powiesz mi, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował. Nawet ratunku. Na pewno z Allison jesteśmy w stanie…

\- Scott – Stiles pospiesznie wszedł mu w słowo. – Nie wciągaj w to Allison. Jeśli chcesz coś dla mnie zrobić to ogranicz rozmowy z nią na mój temat. Nie skarżę się. Czuję się tutaj dobrze i bezpiecznie, rozumiesz? – spytał dla pewności.

W słuchawce zrobiło się podejrzanie cicho.

\- O czymś mi nie mówisz – stwierdził Scott nagle całkiem poważnie. – Zaraziłeś się czymś od Dereka? Dlatego Hale'owie się tobą opiekują, a Cora wygląda, jakby przez ostatnie dni piła sok z samych cytryn?

Stiles prychnął, nagle rozbawiony.

\- Scott, zwariowałeś? – spytał szczerze.

Nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Był fatalnym kłamcą, ale przez te lata odnalazł metodę jak zbić kogoś z tropu.

Scott roześmiał się w końcu.

\- Chyba zaczynam wariować – przyznał McCall. – Po prostu tęsknię za tobą, stary.

\- Ja za tobą też – powiedział z westchnieniem.

Laptop na jego kolanach wcale nie rozwiewał nudy. Zaczynał tęsknić za swoimi komiksami i książkami. Półka Dereka kusiła coraz mocniej, ale wolałby za parę dni nie dostrzec tego, że Hale'owie wyzbywają się książek, których dotknął.

Ich salon już wyglądał tak, jakby przeszedł po nim huragan i zauważył, że ubrania Dereka nie wracają z powrotem do szafy.

\- Przyślij mi na maila zadania z dzisiaj – poprosił cicho Stiles.

\- Jasne, stary. A ty mi odpowiedzi, jeśli dasz radę – odparł jego przyjaciel.

Stiles prychnął.

\- Twoja średnia spada? – spytał słodziutkim głosem.

\- Allison nie pozwala mi ściągać – przyznał Scott.

Stiles miał ochotę się roześmiać.

\- Spytam Corę czy nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, abyś mi przesłał przez nią część moich komiksów. Wiesz które wydania. Poszperałbyś w moim pokoju? Zadzwonię do ojca i… - zaczął Stiles.

\- Stary, nie musisz pytać. Pożyczę ci nawet mojego Batmana – dodał Scott. – Jakieś książki? – spytał McCall. – Albo gry?

Stiles westchnął, rozglądając się po pokoju. Derek nie miał telewizora, co wcale jakoś go nie zaskoczyło. W zasadzie podejrzewał, że jedyne urządzenie tego typu znajdowało się w salonie. I Hale'owie nie posiadali konsoli.

Mógłby oczywiście poprosić ojca, aby przywiózł z domu jego gry, ale od czasu zmian umeblowania w salonie, starał się nie wchodzić do tego pomieszczenia. Hale'owie mieli jakąś tajną hierarchię pokoi. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

Nie widział, aby cokolwiek znikło z kuchni i jadalni, więc zapewne wolno było mu tam przebywać. Może przyjmowali tam gońców i listonoszy. Gdzieś w końcu musieli integrować się z ludźmi spoza watahy bez uszczerbku na budżecie.

Salon wydawał się święty, podobnie jak pokoje, co tylko bardziej go niepokoiło. Wolałby się za rok nie dowiedzieć, że Derek wymienił nawet futryny w oknach.

\- Nie da rady, stary. Żadnych gier – powiedział Stiles i Scott znowu zaczął jęczeć. – Takie życie – dodał, otwierając kolejne zadanie, które tym razem dostał od Lydii.

\- Powiedz mi jeszcze, że nie widujesz się z nim – zaczął nagle Scott, jakby sobie dopiero przypomniał o istnieniu Dereka.

\- Mieszkam w ich domu. To oczywiste, że widuję się z Corą i Derekiem. Jemy codziennie kolację – przyznał szczerze.

Oczami wyobraźni widział przerażenie na twarzy przyjaciela. Jedząca jak zwykły człowiek kolację Cora pewnie uważana była przez Scotta za wybryk natury.

\- Nie wiem czy mógłbym widywać Allison, gdyby mnie rzuciła – przyznał jego przyjaciel tak cicho, że Stiles myślał, że się przesłyszał.

\- Mylisz się. Naprawdę wiele zniesiesz, jeśli musisz – odparł Stiles.

ooo

Popołudnia w zasadzie bywały najgorsze. Zostawał z Peterem, chociaż Hale spędzał czas przeważnie w lesie i Stiles szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że wilkołak dba, aby nikt nie prześlizgnął się w pobliże domu. To jednak też znaczyło, że nikt nie mógł się wyślizgnąć i list, który Talia kazała napisać, pozostawał wciąż bez odpowiedzi.

Nie szukał jakoś wyraźnie kontaktu z wilkołakiem, ale czuł się obserwowany, nawet gdy Petera nie było w pomieszczeniu, co wcale mu nie pomagało. Możliwe, że Hale czekał po prostu na pytania o ciążę, ale Stiles nie potrafił zmusić się do rozmowy z nim.

Wszystko zaczynało się powoli stabilizować. W zasadzie odnaleźli rytm dnia, w którym wszyscy opuszczali dom zostawiając go z Peterem lub Noah, a potem wracali i Talia gotowała. Czasami przyjeżdżał jego ojciec.

Peter zniknął między drzewami, gdy Stiles obserwował go z kuchni i chyba tylko tym mógł usprawiedliwić to, że nie słyszał jak Cora wróciła ze szkoły.

Dziewczyna pchnęła jakieś trzydzieści komiksów prosto w jego klatkę piersiową, błyskając niebezpiecznie tęczówkami. I Stiles nie musiałby nawet wyczuwać tego specyficznego napięcia w powietrzu. Jej aura nie musiałaby wcale pulsować gorącą czerwienią, żeby wiedział, że dziewczyna jest poważnie wkurzona.

\- Nie jestem twoim posłańcem, Stilinski – warknęła Cora, nie poświęcając mu kolejnego spojrzenia. – Zapamiętaj to sobie albo następnym razem urządzę McCallowi piekło – dodała.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter nie należał do największych pacyfistów w rodzinie. Stiles wiedział to od chwili, gdy tylko zobaczył mężczyznę. W wuju Dereka było coś takiego, że czuł, iż nigdy nie powinien zbliżać się do mężczyzny. I bynajmniej podejmowanie jakichkolwiek tematów z nim mogło skończyć się tragicznie. Dlatego zawsze starał się jak najmniej wychylać, gdy Peter był w pobliżu.

Nie zawsze jednak w pełni się to udawało.

Peter usiadł co prawda do kolacji jak zawsze z tym nieszczerym uśmiechem, który przylepiony był chyba do jego ust, ale jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się momentalnie.

\- Czuję krew – stwierdził mężczyzna kompletnie go zaskakując.

Talia nie wyglądała na zaalarmowaną, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Dereku.

\- Gdzie? – spytał niemal natychmiast siedzący po jego prawej chłopak.

Stiles czuł, że sztywnieje, bo wzrok Petera zawisł dokładnie na nim. Nie trudno było mu sobie też przypomnieć kilka siniaków, które wyszły po tym jak Cora wręczyła mu komiksy w kuchni.

\- Skaleczyłem się? – spytał nawet bardziej niż stwierdził.

Peter uniósł jedną brew.

\- Ludzie czasem się siniaczą – dodał Stiles już bardziej pewnie. – Ale jak mogłeś to wyczuć. To było kilka godzin temu – stwierdził, marszcząc brwi.

Peter wyglądał na podejrzanie zadowolonego z siebie.

\- Jestem bardziej utalentowany niż inni – powiedział mężczyzna nie kryjąc nawet, że to dla niego powód do dumy.

\- Peter zajmuje się kontrolą terytorium. Można powiedzieć, że weszło mu to w krew – przyznała Talia.

Stiles jednak nie zwracał na nią uwagi, bo ręka Dereka zawisła na centymetry od jego klatki piersiowej. Dokładnie w miejscach, gdzie rogi komiksów wbiły się w jego skórę, więc chłopak zapewne potrzebował tylko drobnej podpowiedzi, aby odnaleźć zapach krwi w powietrzu.

\- Nie bolą już – powiedział tylko Stiles, żeby jakoś uspokoić wilkołaka, ale Derek nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

I Cora z naprzeciwka wpatrywała się w niego z jawną niechęcią w oczach, i wyzwaniem, jakby czekała, aż poskarży się na szorstkie traktowanie.

\- W ogóle nie powinieneś być ranny – warknął Derek.

\- Nie jestem ranny – westchnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Po treningu miałem więcej siniaków…

\- Wiem – przerwał mu Derek. – Tamtych siniaków też nie powinieneś mieć – powiedział mężczyzna sucho.

Stiles uśmiechnął się sztucznie, gdy Peter wciąż wpatrywał się we wzór, który zapewne utworzył się pod jego koszulką. Wątpił, aby mężczyzna dostrzegł cokolwiek przydatnego, ale instynktownie osłonił się, czując się nagle skrępowanym. Jego ciało jeszcze nie zmieniało się aż tak bardzo, ale jednak nie był do końca sobą. Nie czuł się sobą. Jego skóra nie mrowiła, ale wydawała się naciągnięta, jakby nie do końca nadążała za tym, co działo się w środku. Jakby wszystkie te emocje, które kłębiły się w nim, chciały się wydostać na zewnątrz.

I nie chodziło tylko o to, że nie mógł już żartować ze Scottem. Czy o to, że musiał jednak od czasu do czasu odwracać uwagę swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, aby nie kłamać mu prosto w oczy. Albo przez telefon, bo od teraz tylko tak odbywały się ich rozmowy.  
Dom Hale'ów pełen był napięcia, którego nie rozumiał. Derek wciąż dotykał go z pewnym wahaniem, z pewną wątpliwością, której nie rozumiał.

A nawet bez tego niechętnego dotyku nie czuł się dobrze.

Nie potrafił sobie jednocześnie wyobrazić co zrobiłby z nim tak bliski kontakt z Corą. Dziewczyna do tej pory trzymała się od niego na dystans, którego nie zamierzał zmniejszać. Podobnie rzecz miała się z Peterem, który chociaż obserwował, raczej stronił od fizycznej części dotyczącej wzajemnych kontaktów, jakby wciąż nie potrafił zdecydować.

W takich chwilach jak ta, Stiles po prostu tęsknił za Laurą, której dłonie nie niosły ze sobą podtekstów czy otwartej niechęci.

\- Myślę, że ze spokojem możemy zabić cokolwiek znajduje się w lesie – powiedział nagle Peter, wyrywając go skutecznie z zamyślenia.

Tylko cud uratował go przed tym, aby nie zadławić się kawałkiem mięsa.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał, przypominając sobie mgliście, że przez nocne warty Noah nie miał jak wyślizgnąć się do lasu.

Peter uśmiechnął się wrednie.

\- Nie odpisało – stwierdził wilkołak z satysfakcją i spojrzał na Talię wyczekująco, jakby do niej faktycznie należała decyzja.

Alfa kiwnęła tylko głową, krojąc kolejny kawałek na własnym talerzu i Stiles poczuł jak znowu robi mu się niedobrze. Nie bardzo wiedział czy to nagły nawrót porannych mdłości, czy stres, ale prawdę powiedziawszy wcale go to nie obchodziło.

ooo

Nie był w stanie zejść na kolację przez dwa kolejne dni i Cora przynosiła mu talerz z jedzeniem z tak okropną miną, że tracił apetyt. Na domiar tego notatki Scotta były tak fatalne, że zmuszony był napisać do Lydii w sprawie zadań z chemii. Istniały niewielkie szanse, aby zlitowała się nad chłopakiem, którego nie pamiętała ze szkoły i który do takowej już nie chodził. W zasadzie bez niej nie miał szans zdać egzaminów odkąd Harris miał tendencje do wybierania beznadziejnych podręczników, a potem wykładania większości koniecznego materiału ze swojego magicznego zeszytu i notatek zapewne pochodzących jeszcze ze studiów.

A mieli ze Scottem w planach kradzież tego czarodziejskiego kajetu.

Allison co prawda gwarantowała mu, że jej nowa najlepsza przyjaciółka jednak mgliście pamiętała takie stworzenie jak on, ale nie mógł w tak ważnych kwestiach jak egzamin z chemii polegać na plotkach. Skończył zatem przeszukując internet w poszukiwaniu internetowych wydań podręczników, które jakkolwiek mogłyby mu pomóc w nauce.  
Wcale nie pomagało mu, że dom Hale'ów był tak cichym sanktuarium. Las wokół zapewne miał uspokajać i nieść ukojenie. Może ochronić Hale'ów przed światem i dać im tyle prywatności, ile będą potrzebowali, ale stagnacja zabijała go powoli.

W domu przyzwyczajony był do dźwięków ulicy, dzieci bawiących się na zewnątrz i skrzypienia podłogi w korytarzu. Zapachu wody kolońskiej ojca i resztek emocji matki, które pozostały pomiędzy kolejnymi deskami boazerii na ścianach, chociaż zapewne każdy wyśmiałby go, gdyby powiedział coś takiego na głos.

Dom Hale'ów nie był zły. Był inny. Nie był jego domem i chęć ucieczki rosła w nim w każdej minucie. Prawie nie wychodził z pokoju i dusił się we własnym strachu, że Peter odkryje jego drugą naturę, że Scott jednak przyjedzie go porwać wraz z Allison lub łowcy pojawią się w jego drzwiach.

Wietrzenie nie pomagało. Emocje wchodziły między cegły, wpełzały pod łóżko i czaiły się tam na niego, by zaatakować z pełną mocą, gdy zasypiał. Nie miewał koszmarów, ale nie mógł powiedzieć, że sen dawał mu ukojenie.

Zobaczył jak Peter wychodzi do lasu, więc zsunął się z łóżka, odkładając laptop na szafkę nocną od razu spisując ją na straty. W zasadzie Derek mógł ją później wymienić. Nie była jakaś specjalnie ładna.

Dom był cichy jak zawsze, więc prześlizgnął się do kuchni i z lodówki wyjął jeden z soków, które przywoził jego ojciec przy każdym zakupach, które robił wraz z Talią w soboty. Mieli spotkać się dokładnie za dwa dni, więc powoli odliczał godziny.  
Bardziej wyczuł Corę niż usłyszał i nie wiedział co tak naprawdę go zaalarmowało. Dziewczyna wpadła jak burza do pomieszczenia z czymś co do złudzenia przypominało notatki Lydii, więc miał naprawdę spore kłopoty.

\- Stilinski – warknęła dziewczyna. – Możesz mi powiedzieć jak twoja mierna istota zainteresowała królową szkoły? – spytała retorycznie, wciskając mu w klatkę piersiową dwa notatniki.

Luźne kartki rozsypały się, więc pochylił się, aby wszystko pozbierać, ale Cora była szybsza. Poczuł jak dziewczyna popycha go w tył na ladę i po prostu wiedział, że kolejne siniaki pojawią mu się wzdłuż kręgosłupa, więc powinien był wytłumaczyć Corze, że ludzie ranią się o wiele łatwiej niż jej wilkołacze rodzeństwo.

Sądził, że dziewczyna jak zawsze uderzył w jego klatkę piersiową o wiele zbyt szczupłym palcem, ale tak szybko jak pojawiła się przy nim, tak znikła. Stiles zamrugał kompletnie zaskoczony, a potem dostrzegł Dereka trzymającego siostrę za gardło.

\- Co robisz? – warknął mężczyzna.

Stiles nie wyczuł jej strachu, co wydawało się dziwne. Sam był przerażony.

Drzwi wejściowe trzasnęły, gdy Talia weszła do środka, ale Derek nawet nie drgnął.

\- On nie może tak po prostu tu przychodzić i mieszkać – warknęła Cora i Stiles poczuł jak w jego gardle rośnie nieprzyjemna gula. – Niszczyć naszą rodzinę – ciągnęła dalej dziewczyna.

\- Derek, puść ją – rozkazała Talia i Stiles odliczał sekundy do kolejnego nawrotu Petera.

Wilkołak był zastraszająco punktualny, jeśli chodziło o patrole blisko domu.

\- On jest rodziną – powiadomił Corę Derek.

Stiles sądził raczej, że Talia jakkolwiek zareaguje na ewidentną agresję rodzeństwa, ale kobieta zaplotła dłonie na piersi.

\- Porozmawiamy w moim gabinecie – powiedziała alfa, głosem, który wywoływał u niego mdłości i nie wyobrażał sobie słuchać jej dalej.

Wszystko było nie tak. Wszystko nie miało być tak.

\- To nie wina Cory. Nie powinienem był pisać do Lydii. Notatki Scotta nie były najgorsze – powiedział szybko, czując, że zbiera mu się na mdłości.

Derek odwrócił się w jego stronę zaskoczony. Cora wysunęła się z jego rąk z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

\- Widzisz? Nie moja wina – odparła dziewczyna wzruszając ramionami.

\- Ty w to wierzysz – stwierdził Derek i jego szok tylko się pogłębiał, czego Stiles nie potrafił zrozumieć.

I nigdy nie widział też, aby zdziwienie tak szybko przeradzało się w czystą nienawiść. Cora pchnięta w tył, uderzyła w ścianę, zabierając ze sobą krzesło. I jeśli Stiles myślał, że jakkolwiek przeszkodzi jej to w odwecie, mylił się.

\- Zwariowałaś? Nie wiesz, że on się nie leczy tak szybko jak my? – warknął do niej Derek.

Talia próbowała wejść między nich, ale już z boku wydawało się to poronionym pomysłem.

\- Natychmiast cisza! – krzyknęła kobieta już w chwilę potem, gdy Cora próbowała obezwładnić brata.

I Stiles nigdy nie widział wilkołaków w walce. Ani Dereka tak wściekłego. Ani Cory z oczami błyszczącymi tak mocno, że nie był w stanie patrzeć jej w oczy.

Coś rosło w powietrzu i wypełniało je. Może to rozkaz alfy, któremu żadne nie chciało się poddać. Albo Cora naprawdę miała rację, że zniszczył wszystko. Ich bezpieczeństwo, rodzinę, spokój. Może zranił Dereka tak bardzo, że nie powinien się nigdy pokazywać mu na oczy. I zostawienie dziecka tutaj z nimi mogło być jedyną rekompensatą.  
Coś pulsowało w nim i po prostu tak doskonale znał to uczucie, że zacisnął oczy, starając się nie wypuszczać z nich łez. Płakanie na środku kuchni Hale'ów podczas jednej z ich większy kłótni nie mogło być dobrym pomysłem. Nie przy Corze, która uważała go za słabego i kompletnie zbędnego. W zasadzie miała rację, skoro wszyscy nim pomiatali.

Lubili uważać, że Scottem, że są zbyt fajni, aby mieć wielu znajomych, ale to przez niego ich omijano. Dlatego McCall był najlepszym przyjacielem jakiego miał. Bo nigdy go nie zostawił. Nawet gdy zakochał się w Allison i wiedział, że nie będzie popularny jak inne dzieciaki.

I Scotta tu nie było.

Talia mówiła coś do swoich dzieci i wszystko wyglądało z pozoru na opanowaną sytuację, ale Stiles z łatwością mógł wyczuć nienawiść Dereka. Niechęć Cory wypełniała powietrze jeszcze szczelniej i doskonale znał adresata tego uczucia. Dziewczyna nie musiała nawet na niego zerkać, bo i tak wiedział, że uważa, że to wszystko jego wina.  
Powietrze stawało się coraz gęstsze z każdym słowem, które wypowiadała Talia głosem, doprowadzającym go do problemów z oddychaniem. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, ale nie mógł. Nie tu i nie teraz. Nie przy ludziach w zamkniętej przestrzeni, co jeszcze bardziej go przerażało, bo jeszcze nigdy tak wiele nie siedziało w nim na raz.

Chwytał powietrze przez usta, ale ono wcale nie docierało do jego płuc.

Wciskanie paznokci we wnętrze dłoni nie pomagało.

I nie wiedział kiedy otworzył oczy, ale cała trójka wpatrywała się w niego teraz z nozdrzami lekko rozszerzonymi. A wzrok Dereka skierował się w jego dłoń, z której wiedział, że zaczyna skapywać krew, bo czuł jej lepkość na skórze.

I ból był dobry, bo był oczyszczający.

\- Stiles? – spytał Derek niepewnie.

Cora prychnęła.

\- Rządny uwagi, egoistyczny dupek – sarknęła dziewczyna.

Słyszał to już wcześniej. Jackson powtarzał tak ilekroć szkolna pielęgniarka musiała wypisać mu zwolnienie z powodu napadu paniki. I przyzwyczaił się do tych słów, bo pewnie w części były prawdziwe.

Badania dowodziły, że jedynacy lubili uwagę tłumów.

Nigdy jednak nie czuł się jedynakiem, bo miał Scotta.

I Scotta tutaj nie było. A jego otaczała chmura tak gęstych emocji, że nie potrafił zinterpretować wszystkich. Narastały, kłębiły się, nie pozwalały mu oddychać. I oni wszyscy ruszali się jak w zwolnionym tempie.

Bał się rozbić te mniejsze balony wypełnione czymś tak ciemnym, że niemal nie widział przez to świata, ale wiedział, że ich ścianki są tak cienkie, że same rozpękną się pod wpływem innych. I czuł, że to co rosło w jego piersi wyrywa się do przodu, więc tylko zagryzł zęby mocniej, ale coś popchnęło go do przodu i po prostu widział jak powietrze przeszywa coś, czego nigdy do końca nie zrozumiał.

I czego nie akceptował.

I czego bał się równie mocno, co Petera, ale wierzył, że może panować nad wszystkim, bo te emocje musiały być częścią jego.

Wyciągnął rękę, starając się chwycić to całe zło, które kumulowało się w jego piersi, nim dosięgnie Hale'ów i udało mu się. Nie musiał nawet bardzo się starać, aby to wszystko zawróciło z równie wielką siłą ruszając żyrandolem, a potem uderzyło w niego.  
Nie zastanawiał się nawet czy Talia dostrzegła, że chmura – czymkolwiek by nie była – stanowiła czarno-mglisty twór. Ostatnim co pamiętał były czerwone oczy alfy.


	9. Chapter 9

Pierwszym co zauważył Stiles był tępy ból, który czuł niemal w całym ciele. Leżał jakoś dziwnie na płaskiej powierzchni, która musiała być podłogą, bo dość dobrze kojarzył lakier, którego używali Hale'owie. Bezwonny i bezbarwny.

Bark bolał go najmocniej, więc starał się odciążyć rękę, co się nie powiodło. Z jakiegoś powodu leżał na nim, więc próbował przeturlać się na plecy, ale uderzył w twardą ścianę.

Otworzył oczy lekko zaskoczony i spojrzał prosto w zielone tęczówki Petera Hale'a z odległości, której nie wyśnił w najgorszych koszmarach. Próbował odsunąć się, ale nawet na stojąco uderzył w ścianę, którą okazała się niewidzialną.

\- Stiles, Stiles, spokojnie – powiedział jego ojciec, stając koło Petera.

I to kategorycznie nie powinno się nigdy wydarzyć.

\- Stiles, musisz mnie posłuchać – ciągnął dalej jego ojciec.

Wyglądał na spokojnego i nie-rannego, co wydawało się w tej chwili najważniejsze.

\- Oddychaj razem ze mną – mówił dalej szeryf. – Tak jak uczyła cię Melissa, pamiętasz? – spytał i to było bez sensu, dopóki Stiles nie zorientował się, że nie może złapać tchu.

Powietrze wciąż jednak nie było do końca przejrzyste i czyste. I nie chciał wdychać oparów wszystkich tych negatywnych emocji, które uwięził wokół siebie. Wyciągnął dłonie, badając ścianki, ale nie znalazł drzwi. Były o wiele zbyt blisko siebie, niż sobie tego życzył.

Ojciec wciąż wpatrywał się w niego tymi swoimi niebieskimi oczami, w których czaił się spokój, więc po prostu wpasował się w jego oddech, zamykając oczy. Ignorując, że otaczają ich wszyscy Hale'owie łącznie z Laurą, która miała przyjechać dopiero za dwa dni i rozpromienić to miejsce. Oznaczało to, że był nieprzytomny przynajmniej cztery godziny, jeśli Laura prowadziła samochód. Nie wiedział jednak jak szybko poruszają się wilki.

I nie chciał wiedzieć.

A Peter wciąż stał tak blisko jego niewielkiej klatki, która mogła być też jego jedyną ochroną.

\- Stresujesz go – powiedziała nagle Talia i wuj Dereka odsunął się, a jego miejsce zajął Deaton.

Weterynarz jak zawsze nie wyglądał na zdziwionego, co tylko trochę go zirytowało.

\- Oddychaj, Stiles – powtarzał jego ojciec spokojnie.

\- Chcę do domu – powiedział całkiem wyraźnie, gdy powietrze zaprzyjaźniło się z jego płucami, a przepona zaprzestała bezowocnego buntu. – Mogę wrócić do domu, prawda? – spytał nienawidząc się za nadzieję, która pojawiła się w jego głosie.

Kątem oka widział jak Derek sztywnieje i nie chciał nawet patrzeć w tamtą stronę.

\- Nie chciałem nikomu zrobić nic złego – poinformował Petera, bo ten wciąż stał bardzo blisko, co nie powinno mieć miejsca, bo wuj Dereka był podejrzany.

I o wiele zbyt cichy, gdy chodził.

\- Wiemy, Stiles – uspokoił go ojciec. – Talia powiedziała mi, że cokolwiek się nie stało… - urwał. – Zapanowałeś nad tym – dokończył. – Musisz stąd jednak wyjść, bo jesteś bezpieczny. Jestem przy tobie – zapewnił go ojciec.

Stiles nie mógł nie zerknąć na Talię, która przyglądała mu się ciekawie. Cora po jej prawej wyglądała na kompletnie nietkniętą, a Derek wpatrywał się w swoje stopy, jakby zawiódł. I to też było złe. Wszystko było złe i nie powinno być tak.

\- Możesz stąd wyjść? – spytał Deaton, skupiając jego uwagę na sobie.

Stiles próbował jakoś ruszyć te ściany, ale żadna nie przesunęła się nawet o centymetr.

Mógł poczuć emocje zza barier, ale nic poza tym.

I wiedział, że gdzieś tam w środku czaiła się ta cała nienawiść i żal, co też nie było niczym dobrym. Normalnie te uczucia odeszłyby z pierwszym aktem zniszczenia.

Pokiwał przecząco głową.

\- Czy zrobiłeś przedtem coś podobnego? – spytał rzeczowo Deaton.

\- Przestań pieprzyć i wyciągnij stamtąd mojego syna – warknął nagle jego ojciec. – Mówiłeś, że nie możemy go budzić. A potem, że musi się uspokoić. Jest spokojny. Dlaczego nie może wyjść? – zirytował się jego ojciec, przykładając dłonie do cholernej bariery.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz wyjść, Stiles? – spytał spokojnie Deaton.

W pokoju zrobiło się o wiele za cicho. Starał się zignorować to, że wszyscy na niego patrzą, ale wciąż nie potrafił skupić się na ojcu.

\- Nie wiem – jęknął i uderzył w barierę, która wcale nie ustąpiła.

Dłoń nawet go nie zapiekła.

Deaton wciąż wpatrywał się w niego, jakby oczekiwał jedynej dobrej odpowiedzi, którą powinien znać. W końcu to on stworzył ścianę pomiędzy sobą, a światem. A może bardziej między sobą a Hale'ami. I nie wiedział czy dlatego, aby chronić siebie czy bardziej ich.

Jego ojciec nie ruszył się nawet o centymetr, ewidentnie czekając na jakieś fakty.

\- Jestem czymś – stwierdził w końcu Stiles, poddając się.

\- Zauważyliśmy – odparł Deaton spokojnie.

\- Zabiją mnie? – spytał bardzo cicho, spoglądając spokojnie na Talię.

Warkot Dereka rozległ się w całym pomieszczeniu.

\- A skrzywdziłeś człowieka? – spytała rzeczowo alfa.

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- A to ma znaczenie? – zapytał retorycznie.

Kobieta nie spuściła z niego wzroku, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Nie wiem – odparł przygryzając wargę i spoglądając na Petera.

Deaton chrząknął, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę.

\- Wiem czym jesteś – odparł weterynarz. – Emphatydem – dodał. – Nie spotkałem żadnego. W zasadzie nie różnicie się od ludzi prawie niczym za wyjątkiem niezwykłej empatii. W zasadzie odbieracie emocje równie dobrze jak wilkołaki. Nie żywicie się nimi, po prostu w nich egzystujecie, dlatego musicie mieć zapewnione odpowiednie warunku do rozwoju. Twoja mama zmarła bardzo wcześnie, prawda? – spytał Deaton.

\- A co ona ma z tym wspólnego? – wtrącił szybko jego ojciec.

\- Geny są po jej stronie – wyjaśnił Deaton spokojnie. – Jesteś o wiele zbyt agresywny, bez obrazy. Żaden emphatyd nie mógłby być szeryfem – odparł weterynarz. – Miewasz ataki paniki, zawsze wiesz co kto o tobie myśli, źle znosisz napięcie i negatywne emocje. Nie sprawdzasz się w sportach kontaktowych, bo zawsze zanim ruszysz do przodu dwa razy zastanawiasz się nad tym czy ktoś na tym nie ucierpi. Nie masz szans w konfrontacjach jeden na jednego, więc szkolni koledzy korzystają z tego i nazywają cię słabym. Najbardziej cenisz zdanie osób, które nie zmieniły swojego stosunku do ciebie, bo kochasz stabilne emocje, o które tak trudno w dzisiejszych czasach – wymieniał Deaton.

I Stiles nie miał ochoty słuchać tego więcej. Naparł na barierę, ale ta nie ustąpiła.

\- Nie chronisz siebie, ale najbliższych, więc grożenie twoim przyjaciołom i ojcu wyzwala w tobie wiele emocji, z którymi nie potrafisz sobie radzić – ciągnął dalej Deaton.

Ściany nie znikały, a chmura szarego dumy zaczęła podnosić się powyżej jego kolan. Normalnie krzyczałby już teraz w lesie albo płakał pod jakąś skałą, ale nie mógł teraz tego zrobić, bo był uwięziony. Nie chciał brać kolejnego oddechu, ale musiał odkąd nabierał powietrza synchronicznie ze swoim ojcem, co teraz nie wydawało się najlepszym pomysłem.

W jego małej pułapce robiło się coraz ciaśniej, więc próbował zaprzeć się stopami, ale to nic nie dawało. Wątpił też, aby udało mu się wspiąć wyżej i chociaż tak przed nimi uciec.

\- Coś się dzieje – warknął Derek. – Wyciągnij go stamtąd – dodał równie szorstkim tonem.

I mężczyzna nagle był tuż przy ściankach, starając się do niego dodrapać. Stiles mógł widzieć najdrobniejsze plamki w oczach Hale'a, więc uśmiechnął się lekko, bo zawsze uwielbiał jego tęczówki. Nie były nudne jak u większości ludzi.

\- Musi wyjść stamtąd sam – odparł Deaton. – Musi chcieć wyjść – dodał.

\- Stiles, oddychaj – powiedział jego ojciec z napięciem w głosie.

\- Jesteś bezpieczny – odparła Talia, pojawiając się za synem. – Znam historię o emphatydach, jeśli chciałbyś posłuchać kilku. Podejrzewałam, że jeden zamieszkuje nasze terytorium, ale nigdy nie miałam z nim styczności – odparła alfa i Stiles wierzył jej.  
Chmura jednak gęstniała, prawie uniemożliwiając mu logiczne myślenie. Co dziwniejsze nie był wcale zły jak przeważnie. Cudza wściekłość i nienawiść nie odbierały mu tchu. Wciąż nie mógł się skupić, ale jednocześnie nie czuł ucisku w klatce piersiowej, który przeważnie oznaczał kłopoty.

Cora przysunęła się bliżej, spoglądając na niego z pewną obojętnością, której się nie spodziewał. Dziewczyna przeważnie nienawidziła go i teraz nie mógł odgadnąć zmiany, która zaszła. Emocje znowu mieszały się ze sobą, stając się niezrozumiałym galimatiasem, w którym nie potrafił się odnaleźć.

Aury zaczynały razić go w oczy, więc zacisnął powieki, starając się nie wypuszczać spod nich łez.

Słyszał warknięcie ostrzegawcze Dereka, gdy Hale odpychał od bariery pozostałych, zostawiając tylko jego ojca, którego zapewne nie odciągnąłby siłą nawet alfa wilkołak. I nie rozumiał tego, bo dziecko było całkowicie bezpieczne.

Chronił je jak mógł najlepiej.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział sam do siebie, bo Scotta nie było przy nim.

\- Stiles, skup się i nie odpływaj – odparł jego ojciec. – Skup się na moim głosie – poprosił tym razem.

Uśmiechnął się, czuł, że się uśmiecha. Nie widział pomiędzy tym różnicy. I nie chciał widzieć.

ooo

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz się do niego zbliżysz – warknął Derek i to były pierwsze słowa, które Stiles usłyszał po przebudzeniu. – Rozerwę ci gardło – dodał Hale.

\- Nie mówisz poważnie – odparła Cora z równą zaciętością.

I Stiles nie musiał mieć otwartych oczu, aby wiedzieć jak blisko stoją. Derek wciąż znajdował się na centymetry od bariery, która skutecznie uniemożliwiała mu wygodne ułożenie na ziemi. Czuł się spokojniejszy, chociaż napięcie, które zaczęło panować z powrotem w pomieszczeniu wcale nie pomagało przy zesztywnieniu jego mięśni.

\- Mówię poważnie, Cora. Zobaczę cię z nim samą a… - odparł Hale i Stiles z trudem przełknął gulę w gardle.

\- Popatrz na niego – warknęła dziewczyna. – No popatrz na niego – syknęła.

\- Nie widzisz tego co ja – odparł Derek spokojnie. – I lojalnie cię uprzedziłem, pamiętaj o tym – sarknął.

Stiles podniósł się na łokciach z przerażeniem orientując się, że znajdowali się tylko we trójkę. Słyszał głosy w głębi domu, czuł, że jego ojciec nie wyszedł, ale to nie wyjaśniało dlaczego nie było go tutaj z nim. Derek tymczasem stał w pozycji do ataku z aurą tak purpurową, że z trudem mógł patrzeć na plecy mężczyzny.

\- Przestań – poprosił słabo, ale Hale'owie i tak go usłyszeli. – Ona chciała dobrze – ciągnął dalej, czując nagłą gorycz. – Gdyby nie Cora nie wiedziałbym, że zapach jest dla was tak ważny. Starałem się nie wychodzić z pokoju, ale wiem, że i tak musieliście wyrzucić meble z salonu – westchnął. – Ale nie dotykałem żadnych twoich książek – dodał szybko na swoje usprawiedliwienie. – I kiedy się stąd wyniosę, będziesz miał święty spokój – ciągnął dalej, starając się brać większe hausty powietrza.

Szara chmura dymu zniknęła, ale przecież zawsze mogła powrócić.

Derek zmarszczył brwi, kompletnie zdezorientowany.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- O kanapie z salonu, na której siedziałem z ojcem kilkanaście dni temu. Zauważyłem, że ją wyrzuciliście, ale to zresztą nieważne – powiedział szybko Stiles. – Cora chciała dobrze, rozumiesz? Myślisz, że gdyby nie ona to miałbyś święty spokój? – spytał retorycznie i parsknął, gdy oczy Dereka zrobiły się odrobinę większe. – Pewnie łaziłbym za tobą do tej pory, a tak… - urwał i wzruszył ramionami, bo nagle nie bardzo wiedział co jeszcze dodać.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał Derek odrobinę głośniej.

Cora spoglądała to na niego to na brata marszcząc coraz bardziej brwi.

\- O nas, o tobie, o mnie, nie wiem – westchnął czując się nagle zmęczonym. – Powiedziała, że zerwałbyś ze mną, gdybyś tylko wiedział jak nie urazić moich uczuć, więc… - urwał. – To nie tak, że nie mogłeś mi tego powiedzieć. Wiem, że zachowywałem się jak zakochany idiota. I to nie tak, że myślałem, że zawsze będziemy razem. – Przełknął nadmiar śliny. – Scott mówił, że mnie lubisz i że jestem fajny, ale Scott jest moim przyjacielem. On ma obowiązek mówić takie rzeczy. Wiem, że mnie nie… Nie lubiłeś aż tak bardzo – dokończył nieskładnie, ale Derek wpatrywał się w niego w czystym szoku.

Napięcie w pokoju elektryzowało mu skórę.

\- Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że twoja siostra cię kocha i chce dla ciebie jak najlepiej – dodał, starając się brzmieć spokojnie, ale głos i tak załamał mu się przy ostatnich słowach.

Miał nadzieję, że Derek teraz zrozumiał wszystko. Ostatnim czego chciał to kolejna walka wśród Hale'ów. Mężczyzna jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca, stojąc jak sparaliżowany wciąż na kilka centymetrów od bariery.

\- Dlatego ze mną zerwałeś? – spytał Derek tak cicho, że Stilesowi wydawało się, że się przesłyszał.

Uśmiechnął się jednak sztucznie.

\- To nie tak, że sam nie chciałeś ze mną zerwać, więc nie możesz mieć mi za złe – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

Derek przetarł swoją twarz dłonią nagle zmęczony. Napięcie wciąż nie opadło, ale powoli prześlizgiwały się przez nie kolejne emocje, których Stiles nie rozumiał. Tym bardziej, że większość kłębiła się w Corze, którą nigdy nie podejrzewał o coś takiego jak wstyd.

\- Nie chciałem z tobą zerwać – powiedział bardzo wyraźnie Derek i jego aura nawet nie drgnęła.

Mężczyzna nie mógł kłamać, ale to nie miało sensu. Stiles pamiętał jego zdenerwowanie tego dnia. Niepewność, która wypływała z każdego pora jego skóry.

\- Kiedy powiedziałem, że chcę z tobą porozmawiać – zaczął Derek, robiąc głębszy wdech. – Chciałem ci powiedzieć kim jesteśmy. Musiałem upewnić się wcześniej, że… że nasza tajemnica jest bezpieczna i spytać alfę czy mogę – wyjaśnił, przełykając ślinę tak głośno, że nawet Stiles usłyszał.

Cora wbiła wzrok w podłogę.

\- To bez sensu – stwierdził Stiles.

\- Musisz mi uwierzyć – powiedział Derek z naciskiem, przykładając nagle dłonie do cholernej bariery.

I Stiles wierzył mu.

\- To dalej bez sensu – stwierdził jednak, mrugając, żeby jakoś przerwać ich kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał Derek spokojnie.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na siebie, a potem bardzo wymownie na Dereka. I odchrząknął, drapiąc się po ramieniu.

\- Nie kochasz mnie – powiedział w końcu całkiem szczerze, bo wciąż pamiętał co tak naprawdę zabolało go wtedy przed kilkoma tygodniami.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek wciąż wpatrywał się w niego, jakby nie dochodziło do niego kompletnie nic z tego, co Stiles mówił. Jakby nie posługiwali się jednym językiem, a przecież to nie było możliwe. Słyszał się wyraźnie i wątpił, aby Derekowi umknęło cokolwiek z tej rozmowy, bo wilkołak z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz bardziej spięty.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział w końcu Hale i jego aura nie falowała podejrzanie, więc musiał mówić prawdę.

I to też było bez sensu, bo nie czuł tego uczucia.

\- To ty mnie nie kochałeś – odparł wilkołak, przyglądając mu się nagle bardzo uważnie, jakby właśnie stawiał mu wyzwanie i czekał na jakąkolwiek reakcję.

\- Nie, to ty mnie nie kochałeś, Derek – odpowiedział zatem, bo właśnie tak było.

Dokładnie tak. Pamiętał to dokładnie. Szukał tego uczucia, ale nie potrafił go znaleźć w aurze Dereka. Pojawiało się nieuchwytne tylko na chwilę, gdy byli tak blisko, że bariery pomiędzy nimi znikały, ale raczej nie powinien o tym rozmawiać w obecności Cory, która wciąż wpatrywała się tępo w podłogę.

\- To moja wina – wtrąciła się dziewczyna. – Wiedziałam, że chcesz powiedzieć mu o nas. A to nie tak, że on kiedykolwiek o coś walczył, że się czemuś przeciwstawił – ciągnęła dalej Cora i Stiles powoli zaczynał podejrzewać do czego to wszystko zmierza. – Więc powiedziałam mu, że… - urwała, gdy Derek odwrócił się w jej stronę.

\- Co mu powiedziałaś? – spytał Hale tonem, który nie był niczym innym jak subtelną groźbą.

\- Powiedziałam mu, że masz mu coś ważnego do powiedzenia i lepiej, żeby trzymał te swoje małe patetyczne uczucia na smyczy – odparła Cora.

I Stiles doskonale to pamiętał. Dziewczyna uderzyła jego plecami o szkolne szafki. Jego plecak upadł na podłogę, a zdezorientowany Scott wpatrywał się w nich, gdy Cora syczała mu te słowa do ucha.

\- Nie sądziłam, że on pomyśli, że z nim zrywasz – dodała dziewczyna i Derek wplótł dłonie we włosy.

\- A co miał pomyśleć?! – warknął Hale. – Zejdź mi z oczu, po prostu zejdź mi z oczu…

\- Derek – zaczęła Cora, ale jej brat po prostu odwrócił się do niej plecami, czego Stiles nigdy, przenigdy by nie zrobił.

Cora była o wiele zbyt niebezpieczna na takie zagrania.

Dziewczyna zniknęła z pola jego widzenia w tempie wilkołaczym, które z trudem wychwytywał. Z salonu wciąż dobiegały do niego szepty, ale nie potrafił rozróżnić słów.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział Derek po dłuższej chwili ciszy. – I chcę z tobą porozmawiać, wyjaśnić… - Wziął głębszy wdech. – Po prostu wyjdź. Jesteś tam ponad pięć godzin… Powinieneś coś zjeść i wypić, bo się odwodnisz, a… - Wilkołak nie dokończył.

Stiles jakoś nie czuł głodu, co wyjątkowo go nie zaskoczyło. Przeważnie zjadali ze Scottem naprawdę sporo, ale tylko w zawodach, co pewnie nie było do końca odpowiedzialne.

Ramiona Dereka były opuszczone, jakby mężczyzna zaczynał się powoli poddawać. Emocje opadały, sam to teraz czuł. Prócz tego jednak w powietrzu nie było nic co mogłoby wskazywać na faktyczną miłość.

Kojarzył to uczucie ciepła. Rozpierało go od środka, pulsowało w jego podbrzuszu. Czasami osiadało na jego skórze i emitowało przyjemne wibracje, gdy przytulali się z ojcem.

To nie było tak, że nie wiedział jak wygląda miłość.

Derek jednak zawsze był opanowany. I cichy. I prawie nigdy nic nie mówił, więcej niż to potrzebne.

\- Nie rozumiem tego – powiedział, czując, że jego gardło się zaciska. – Nie mogę tego poczuć, ale nie widzę, żebyś kłamał – dodał, kiwając głową, bo wydawało mu się, że emocja już jest na wyciągnięcie dłoni, a tak naprawdę wymykała mu się nawet nie muskając jego palców.

Derek spojrzał na niego, przygryzając wargę.

\- Poczujesz ją, obiecuję – powiedział wilkołak szybko. – Tylko wyjdź, dobrze? – poprosił. – Wyjdź i wszystko będzie dobrze. Przytulę cię, jeśli mi pozwolisz… I porozmawiamy. Otwarcie – dodał Derek ostrożnie.

I Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że wilkołak oddycha głębiej, jakby się starał wybadać sytuację. I może był równie niepewny co on, nie wiedząc jak właściwie powinni porozmawiać. Co z tej rozmowy wyniknie, skoro już tak wiele się zdarzyło.

Brak komunikacji był ich podstawowym problemem od samego początku, ale Stiles nie wiedział jak z nim rozmawiać. Dereka było tak bardzo trudno odczytać.

I przytulanie brzmiało miło szczególnie, że skóra mrowiła go nieprzyjemnie.

Przebywanie na terytorium watahy dzisiaj musiało już nie wystarczać. Albo bariera była naprawdę skuteczna.

Uderzył dłonią w ścianę, ale ta nie drgnęła, więc kopnął w nią czując się kompletnie bezradnym, bo Derek spoglądał na niego po drugiej stronie i czekał. Czekał na niego jak wtedy pod kinem, gdy umówili się na pierwszą randkę, po której chłopak pocałował go, tak bardzo napędzając go endorfinami, że przez kilka dni uśmiech nie schodził mu z ust. A Scott podejrzewał go o szaleństwo.

W zasadzie był dość zdziwiony, że nie czuje narastającej paniki. Nigdy nie lubił małych zamkniętych przestrzeni i ta tutaj wokół niego wcale nie dawała mu poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Jednak mógł oddychać całkiem normalnie i czuł, że w tej chwili przynajmniej nic mu już nie zagraża.

Derek podszedł bliżej dociskając dłonie do niewidzialnej bariery między nimi, jakby próbował pchnąć ścianę, ale Stiles wiedział, że to niemożliwe.

\- Nie wiem jak stąd wyjść – przyznał, nie chcąc się szarpać.

Derek pokiwał tylko głową, wciąż patrząc wprost na niego, jakby nie liczyło się nic innego. Jego oczy wydawały się o wiele jaśniejsze, jakby rozpromienione. I może to przez to, że Stiles pozwolił sobie na pierwszy szczery uśmiech od tygodni.

\- Będzie dobrze – zapewnił go Hale i Stiles wierzył mu.

Naprawdę mu wierzył, bo aura Dereka miała tę spokojną barwę, która przyciągała go swoim pastelowym ciepłem. I nie miała w sobie wątpliwości, więc mężczyzna też ich nie miał.

Stiles przyłożył dłonie do bariery prawie czując na sobie dotyk wilkołaka. Zamknął oczy, chcąc się skupić tylko na tym uczuciu, ale wyobraźnia musiała mu płatać figle, bo stracił równowagę. Upadłby zapewne do przodu, gdyby Derek nie stał tuż przed nim z rękami już wyciągniętymi przed siebie.

\- Stiles – westchnął wilkołak, oplatając go rękami.

Ktoś wszedł do kuchni. Stiles wyraźnie czuł obecność kilku osób i nie musiał otwierać nawet oczu, żeby wiedzieć, iż mają widownię.

\- Ten rytuał chyba nie będzie już potrzebny – stwierdził jego ojciec z wyraźną ulgą.

ooo

Drzwi do pokoju Dereka pozostały otwarte, ale nie miał sił, aby wstać i przymknąć je. Z dołu dochodziły do niego strzępki rozmów, których nie chciał słuchać. Dłonie piekły go, bo rany od paznokci okazały się o wiele głębsze niż przypuszczał. Białe bandaże, które założył mu ojciec pachniały nieprzyjemnie sterylnością i Derekowi też musiało to przeszkadzać.

Leżeli na łóżku nie rozmawiając, chociaż możliwe, że powinni.

Nie miał jednak sił zrobić niczego więcej niż wypić szklankę wody. Napięcie, które opadło odebrało mu też całą chęć do życia, co wydawało mu się dziwne.

Jego ojciec nie był szczęśliwy. Wręcz przeciwnie. Kiedy Derek pomagał mu wdrapać się po schodach na piętro, szeryf akurat był w połowie kłótni z Talią. Co dziwne, nie był w stanie odczuwać innych emocji niż przyjemne spokojne ciepło, które płynęło od dłoni Dereka, która ani na chwilę nie opuściła jego pleców.

\- Chce, abyś wrócił do waszego domu – odparł chłopak szeptem.

\- To bez sensu – stwierdził, starając się nie drżeć, gdy Derek wtulił się w niego mocniej.

\- Mówi, że mieliśmy zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo i, że tego nie zrobiliśmy – ciągnął dalej Hale.

\- Jestem bezpieczny – odparł, bo to było oczywiste.

Derek wciągnął więcej powietrza do płuc.

\- Ma rację – wyszeptał chłopak.

Stiles wiedział, że jego serce zaczyna bić odrobinę szybciej. Zapewne dłonie zaczęłyby mu się pocić, gdyby nie bandaż.

\- Cora – zaczął Derek.

\- Chciała dobrze – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles.

Derek prychnął, jakby kompletnie mu nie dowierzał.

\- Deaton mówił, że nie potrafisz odbierać odpowiednio emocji – stwierdził Hale.

\- Kiedy o tym mówił? – spytał Stiles, starając się brzmieć spokojnie.

Derek objął go mocniej, chowając twarz w jego plecach.

\- Byłeś nieprzytomny przez ponad pięć godzin. Deaton próbował znaleźć cokolwiek, co mogłoby cię wyciągnąć stamtąd, ale bardzo niewiele wiedział o emphatydach – wyjaśnił Hale. – Peter nie był zadowolony, więc Alan wytłumaczył mu jak bardzo pacyfistą jesteś. Jakby nie mógł mi uwierzyć na słowo – westchnął Derek. – Wiem, że nigdy nie zrobiłbyś nikomu krzywdy, ale nie wiem dlaczego skoro wiedziałeś, że jestem wilkołakiem… - urwał mężczyzna.

Stiles wypuścił powietrze z płuc cienkim strumieniem przez usta. Powoli zaczynało opuszczać go pierwotne otępienie, ale wątpił, aby ciało przestało go boleć jeszcze dziś. Podłoga nie należała do najsensowniejszych miejsc do snu i powinien to zapamiętać na przyszłość.

\- A jak zareagowałbyś? – spytał po prostu. – Poza tym nie wiedziałem czym jestem. Wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak, kiedy Scott powiedział mi, że nie widzi ludzi w kolorach. Nie wiedziałem, że macie taki prosty świat przed oczami – dodał.

\- Może McCall – westchnął Derek.

\- Zresztą i co zrobiłbyś? Jestem czymś, ale nie wiem czym? – powiedział Stiles szybko. – To zmienia cokolwiek? Oczywiście, że to zmienia wszystko. Jestem taki sam jak ty i noszę twoje dziecko. To logiczne, że… - zaczął i Derek zakrył mu usta dłonią.

\- Nawet nie waż się tego mówić na głos – warknął chłopak. – Po prostu… Po prostu… Nie jesteśmy tacy sami. Nie jesteś poza kontrolą raz w miesiącu, gdy księżyc wschodzi w pełni – dodał Derek.

\- Tak, oczywiście – wymamrotał Stiles, czując powracającą panikę. – Jestem poza kontrolą notorycznie. Może moje ADHD to wcale nie ADHD, ale problemy z emocjami, których nie mogę przetworzyć, skoro tak dzieje się z emphatydami według Deatona – dodał i zrobił kilka głębszych wdechów, aby się uspokoić.

To okazało się niepotrzebne, bo na ręce Dereka pojawiły się czarne żyły, które świadczyły o tym, że wilkołak znowu kombinuje coś ze swoją magią.

W zasadzie czuł się dziwnie od samego początku. Od tygodni nie miał z nikim tak wiele fizycznego kontaktu. Ze Scottem przytulali się dość często w męski platoniczny sposób. Podobnie z ojcem, ale nie wiedział jak i czy chce zbliżyć się do Hale'ów. Dotyk Dereka natomiast dotąd wydawał się niechętny i teraz poważnie nie miał pojęcia co myśleć.

\- Co mówił Deaton o emocjach? – spytał, żałując trochę, że ominęła go ta część.

Wcześniejsze testy nic nie dały i bardziej sprawiło mu to ulgę niż zawód.

\- Mówił, że za bardzo się przejmujesz, bo wokół ciebie panuje zamieszanie. To tak jakby nas wrzucono do miejsca gdzie są tysiące zapachów, których w większości nie znamy. Dlatego jesteś taki nerwowy i nie zawsze zwracasz uwagę na to co dokładnie dzieje się wokół ciebie – wyjaśnił Derek.

To w zasadzie było nawet logiczne. Właśnie tak tłumaczył swoje ostatnie lata w szkole. A w zasadzie każdy dzień, który pamiętał. Jego ojciec zapewne nie miał w tej kwestii zastrzeżeń.

\- Mówił, że nie zawsze wiesz jak przetworzyć dane uczucie i to co się stało w kuchni… - zaczął Derek.

\- Nie chciałem was zaatakować – wszedł mu szybko w słowo. – Ale kłóciliście się i nie mogłem oddychać.

Derek przycisnął go mocniej do swojej klatki piersiowej.

\- Nie widzieliśmy niczego, ale czuliśmy, że coś się stało… Wszystkie zdjęcia i kalendarze zafalowały. Żyrandol nachylił się tak mocno, że mama odciągnęła Corę – wyjaśnił Derek. – A potem po prostu wiedziałem, że to w ciebie uderzyło… I nie mogliśmy się do ciebie dostać. Mama chyba ze dwadzieścia minut próbowała cię dobudzić, ale nic nie skutkowało…

\- I zadzwoniliście po Deatona i mojego ojca – dokończył za Dereka.

Przez chwilę milczeli i Stiles starał się wsłuchać w głosy z parteru, ale odległość była zbyt wielka. Możliwe, że nie powinien zostawiać ojca samego z watahą wilkołaków, ale wiedział, że wyczułby w każdej chwili, gdyby coś było nie tak. Nie sądził też, aby Talia zrobiła coś złego szeryfowi miasteczka, odkąd znał zasady, którymi kierowali się w życiu.

Zresztą kobieta po raz pierwszy odkąd ją poznał, wydawała się niepewna, jakby cała ta sytuacja wytrąciła ją z równowagi. Jej aura nie była już mocnym jednolitym kolorem zdecydowania. Widział to, gdy wchodzili na piętro w Derekiem. Jego ojciec natomiast był po prostu wściekły i cała ta złość nie kierowana była bynajmniej w stronę Stilesa.

Wiedział, że są tylko we dwóch i w pełni rozumiał potrzebę pełnej opieki, pewności, że są obaj bezpieczni. Nie był zatem zaskoczony, że jego ojciec zareagował szokiem na całą sprawę i teraz próbował wszystko przekuć w złość.

\- Nie mogę się wyprowadzić, cokolwiek postanowi mój ojciec – powiedział Derekowi.

Wilkołak zesztywniał wyraźnie.

\- Mógłbym przyjeżdżać do ciebie codziennie. Nie jesteś zmuszony do mieszkania tutaj – odparł ostrożnie Derek i między nimi nagle zaczęła pojawiać się przestrzeń, którą należało natychmiast zniwelować.

Niemal przylepił się do większego ciała, nie dając mężczyźnie zbyt wielkiego wyboru odkąd leżeli na skraju łóżka.

Stiles pamiętał ich pierwsze rozmowy z Talią na temat łowców i późniejszą prośbę Laury. Derek mógł uważać, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Lub po prostu starać się dla niego jak najlepiej, ale opuszczanie bezpiecznego domu Hale'ów w czasie, gdy jego ojciec rozsierdził Gerarda było o zbyt ryzykowne. I po prostu nie chciał przeprowadzać się, gdy wiedział, że zerwali z sobą przez jakieś ogromne nieporozumienie.

\- Nie czuję się zmuszony – powiedział całkiem spokojnie Stiles. – Chcę tu mieszkać – dodał. – Po prostu… Wiem, że źle znosicie obcych…

\- Jesteś rodziną – warknął Derek, wchodząc mu w słowo.

Chyba zabrzmiało to o wiele za szorstko niż miało, bo wilkołak pocałował go w kark, jakby w przeprosiny.

\- Cora nie miała prawa – powiedział już spokojniej Derek. – Jesteś rodziną. Chciałem, żebyś był rodziną zanim dowiedziałem się, że jesteś w ciąży. Dlatego chciałem ci przedstawić watahę. I nie wyrzuciliśmy kanapy – dodał Derek, lekko sztywniejąc. – Te meble w salonie należą do Laury. Przenieśliśmy z Noah i Peterem wszystko na dół, gdy spałeś. A kanapę do jej pokoju, w którym teraz śpię. Mógłbym mieć problem ze snem w miejscu, gdzie nie czułbym ciebie… Wiedząc, że jesteś kilka metrów ode mnie – wyjaśnił Derek i Stiles doskonale rozpoznał to co zawisło pomiędzy nimi.

Zawstydzenie Dereka zawsze miało specyficzną barwę. Wilkołak niezbyt często mówił też wprost o uczuciach, więc Stiles zrobił głębszy wdech, czując nagle suchość w gardle, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co Derek tak naprawdę chciał mu powiedzieć.

\- Spałeś na tamtej kanapie? – zdziwił się, przygryzając wargę. – I koszulki – dodał, przypominając sobie, że żadna nigdy nie wróciła. Derek cmoknął go w kark, wdychając jego zapach.


	11. Chapter 11

Musiał zasnąć, bo kiedy obudził się, Derek siedział na skraju łóżka, a jego ojciec stał w drzwiach, przyglądając im się w milczeniu. Nie musiał spoglądać na aurę Hale'a, aby wiedzieć, że chłopak jest spięty i czuje się niekomfortowo.

Nie ustalali tego, ale Stiles wiedział, że są znowu razem. A nigdy dotąd jego ojciec nie rozmawiał z Derekiem. Nie przedstawił ich sobie oficjalnie. Nie było ku temu wyraźnych powodów.

Przeciągnął się, czując, że jego ciało zaczyna się powoli rozluźniać. Sądził, że Derek wstanie z łóżka albo wyjdzie z pokoju, ale mężczyzna nie drgnął nawet o centymetr, chociaż musiał wiedzieć, że Stiles otworzył już oczy.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał jego ojciec zaplatając dłonie na piersi.

Stiles podniósł się na łokciach, zsuwając z siebie cienki koc, którym ktoś przykrył go wcześniej.

\- Dobrze – odparł, bo w zasadzie czuł wyłącznie spokój.

A rzadko zdarzało mu się coś takiego.

Przeważnie nawet po jego spacerach po lecie dopadały go emocje ludzi wracających z pracy, zestresowanych i zdenerwowanych. Niemal od razu spinał się, ale drzewa wokół skutecznie odcinały go od cywilizacji.

\- Chcę porozmawiać z moim synem, mógłbyś wyjść? – spytał jego ojciec Dereka, najwyraźniej tracąc cierpliwość.

Ton jego głosu był szorstki i nieprzyjemny. Derek jednak nawet nie drgnął.

\- Chcę powiedzieć, że… - zaczął Hale.

\- Twoja matka już próbowała – przerwał Derekowi ojciec. – Nie obchodzą mnie wasze przeprosiny. Jeśli Stiles zdecyduje zostać… - urwał, sugestywnie zerkając na niego.

\- Tato… - zaczął zatem, ale jego ojciec podniósł dłoń do góry, uciszając go.

\- Chcę z tobą porozmawiać na osobności – powiedział spokojnie Stilinski.

Stiles spiął się mimowolnie. Przespał część rozmowy, którą jego ojciec prowadził z alfą, ale nie sądził, aby Derek ukrywał przed nim coś ważnego.

\- To wilkołaki – odparł Stiles siląc się na spokój. – To nie tak, że porozmawiamy na osobności – dodał, przygryzając wargę.

\- Chcę, żeby wyszedł, bo nie chcę, abyś czuł się naciskany. – Jego ojciec nie ustępował i coś naprawdę musiało być nie tak, bo Derek spiął się wyraźnie.

Wilkołak wstał, zaskakując kompletnie Stilesa.

\- Naciskany? – spytał lekko zdezorientowany.

Jego ojciec zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie wydało ci się podejrzane, gdy Derek nagle zainteresował się tobą po tym jak okazało się czym jesteś? – zaczął jego ojciec.

I ta rozmowa wcale nie zmierzała w kierunku, którego się spodziewał. Oczy Dereka zrobiły się odrobinę większe, gdy doszło do niego co tak naprawdę sugeruje szeryf.

\- Tato, to nie tak jak myślisz – powiedział szybko Stiles.

\- Proszę pana, nigdy bym… - zaczął Derek niemal w tej samej chwili, urażony do żywego.

\- O tym zdecyduję, gdy porozmawiam z synem na osobności – warknął jego ojciec, prostując się lekko, jakby chciał pokazać Derekowi kto tu naprawdę rządzi.

I normalnie Stilesa bardzo rozbawiłaby ta sytuacja, gdyby oczy wilkołaka nie błysnęły ostrzegawczo.

\- Nie zamierzam z panem walczyć – stwierdził Derek zaskakująco spokojnym tonem.

Oczy jego ojca zwęziły się, gdy mierzyli się wzrokiem i Stiles usłyszał pierwsze kroki na korytarzu. Zapewne Peter postarał się narobić trochę hałasu, aby ostrzec ich o swoim przyjściu.

\- Będziemy rodzicami – spróbował Derek, brzmiąc jak najbardziej rozsądnie.

\- Masz dziecko z moim synem, ale to nie oznacza, że moje dziecko do ciebie należy – powiedział John Stilinski bardzo wyraźnie i Derek skinął głową.

\- Stiles należy tylko do siebie i zrobi cokolwiek będzie uważał za słuszne, ale… - westchnął wilkołak. – Ale zawsze będzie miał we mnie wsparcie. Nawet, jeśli uważa pan, że nie jest ono konieczne… Może on też tak myśli. Może nie będzie chciał mnie widzieć, gdy urodzi, ale w tej chwili… Chcę powiedzieć, że… - zaczął Derek, nie mogąc do końca znaleźć odpowiednich słów. – Ma pan pełne prawo być wściekłym i mi nie ufać. Liczy się jednak wyłącznie zaufanie Stilesa do mnie… - ciągnął dalej Derek. – Które straciłem – dodał wilkołak, a jego jabłko Adama poruszyło się, gdy przełknął ślinę, nagle uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. – Jeśli jednak da mi szansę…

\- Chcę porozmawiać z moim synem bez twojej obecności – odparł jego ojciec, ale nie brzmiał już tak szorstko jak wcześniej.

Derek zbił wargi w wąską kreskę i skinął po prostu głową, wychodząc.

Drzwi zamknęły się za wilkołakiem z głuchym trzaskiem. Aura Petera oddaliła się, chociaż nie słyszeli już kroków mężczyzny.

\- Derek powiedział, że pokoje są dźwiękoszczelne, ale nie wiem tego na pewno – zaczął Stiles, bo cisza w pomieszczeniu przedłużała się.

Jego ojciec spojrzał na niego i wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – spytał po prostu John Stilinski i to było coś, czego bał się jeszcze bardziej niż kłów Petera Hale'a.

Nie chciał tłumaczyć się ojcu ze swojego braku zaufania. A może tchórzostwa.

\- To była jakaś twoja umowa z mamą? Mama wiedziała? Wiedziałeś o mamie? Kiedy Deaton zaczął o emocjach i empha… tym czym jesteś… Twoja matka stanęła mi przed oczami – wyjaśnił jego ojciec i wydawał się nagle bardzo zmęczony. – Macie jakiś plemienne tajemnice? Deaton nie wie o was za wiele.

Stiles przygryzł wargę i podniósł się czując się jak wtedy, gdy zabłądzili ze Scottem w lesie i nastraszył ich ogromny wilk. Teraz podejrzewał, że mógł to być jeden z Hale'ów. Peter był ogromny w swojej wilczej postaci i na pewno budził grozę.

\- Mama nigdy nie mówiła mi o innych – przyznał w końcu, czując gorycz, która rozlewała się w jego ustach. – Nie wiedziałem co się dzieje…

\- Dlaczego po prostu nie przyszedłeś z tym do mnie? – spytał jego ojciec opierając się pośladkami o biurko Dereka.

\- A co miałem ci powiedzieć? Że wiedziałem, iż pan Lahey kłamie na temat siniaków Isaaka? – spytał retorycznie. – Albo o tym, że aura Tary jest jasnoróżowa, co jest zabawne, bo ona nienawidzi tego koloru…

Jego ojciec uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- To dlatego zawsze chichotałeś, gdy mówiła jak bardzo nie cierpi różu? – spytał mężczyzna. – Nie wiem. Może masz rację, a może coś wymyślilibyśmy…

\- To nie tak, że ci nie ufałem, ale takie rzeczy powinno się rozgryzać samemu – powiedział, mając nadzieję, że jego ojciec zrozumie, że ta sytuacja naprawdę nie była normalna.

Aury piętro poniżej przemieszczały się swobodnie pomiędzy pomieszczeniami. Hale'owie musieli przygotowywać obiad i to było nawet logiczne, bo zaczynało się ściemniać i był pewien, że w całym tym zamieszaniu wszyscy zapomnieli o jedzeniu. Sam zaczynał powoli odczuwać głód.

\- Rozgryzać samemu – powtórzył po nim ojciec, kiwając głową, jakby powoli dochodziło do niego, że faktycznie żadna z tych rozmów nie mogła mieć miejsca na normalnych warunkach. – Dlatego nie powiedziałeś mi, że jesteś gejem? – spytał ostrożnie. – Wiesz, że nie przeszkadza mi to – dodał dla pewności. – Nie odzywałem się wcześniej, ale jest naprawdę wiele rzeczy, o których mi nie mówiłeś i nie wiem czy podoba mi się ten stan rzeczy.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi i ścisnął mocniej zabandażowane dłonie. Pod paznokciami wciąż miał własną krew, więc powinien zapewne zmyć ją nim ponownie spotka się z watahą.

\- Wiedziałeś o tym, że jestem gejem – stwierdził, bo obaj zdawali sobie sprawę, że to prawda.

\- Tak, ale czekałem aż mi o tym powiesz – odparł jego ojciec. – Nie chciałem na ciebie naciskać…

Stiles skinął głową, bo w pełni to rozumiał.

\- Nie sądziłem, że musimy o tym rozmawiać – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Tak jak o Dereku – wtrącił jego ojciec. – Wiem, że wydaje ci się, że to doskonały pomysł, żebyście się zeszli… Widziałem was wtedy w kuchni… - ciągnął dalej jego ojciec. – I pewnie czujesz dziwne połączenie z nim, bo obaj nie jesteście do końca ludźmi, ale…

\- Kocham go i kochałem go zanim zorientowałem się, że jest wilkołakiem – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles. – Tylko myślałem, że jest ze mną… Nie wiem… Z nudy – zaryzykował. – Deaton mówił ci, że odbieram emocje ludzi mnie otaczających. A z Derekiem zawsze było inaczej. Nie czułem, żeby był zainteresowany mną. Nikt nigdy nie był mną zainteresowany no bo wiesz… Gadanie i nadpobudliwość… - ciągnął dalej.

\- Zakochałeś się, bo nie czułeś jego emocji? – uściślij jego ojciec.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył pospiesznie, żeby nie zostać źle zrozumianym. – Zakochałem się i zacząłem szukać uczuć, które mógłby czuć, ale tam nic nie było… - wyjaśnił i nawet nie obchodziło go to, że brzmi lekko płaczliwie.

Jego ojciec naprawdę musiał to zrozumieć.

\- I wtedy z nim zerwałeś – stwierdził mężczyzna.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył ponownie. – Nie byłem szczęśliwy, ale nie zerwałem z nim z tego powodu. No bo hej, zawsze jest dobrze być z kimś kogo się kocha. Nawet jeśli nie kocha ciebie… - dodał, drapiąc się nerwowo po ramieniu. – Po prostu… zerwałem z nim przez nieporozumienie. Myślałem, że go męczę i nie chciałem go męczyć. Chciałem, żeby mnie kochał… - wyjaśnił z naciskiem.

\- Stiles, przywiązywanie kogoś do siebie w ten sposób – zaczął jego ojciec i urwał, kiwając głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że to coś naprawdę nieodpowiedniego, ale nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

\- Nie, nic nie rozumiesz – westchnął Stiles. – Nie chcę być z nim z powodu dziecka. I jemu też nie o to chodzi. Ani nie chodzi mu o to, że teraz wie, że nie jestem człowiekiem. A przynajmniej nie całkiem. Przedtem było okej. Nie było idealnie, ale… - urwał nie wiedząc jak to wytłumaczyć. – Sądził, że zerwałem z nim, bo go nie kochałem – wyjaśnił ojcu. – I ja wiedziałem przez ten cały czas, że on jest wilkołakiem, tato. Nie czuję jakiegoś dziwnego… dziwnej solidarności czy przynależności – poprawił się pospiesznie. – Moglibyśmy nie być razem, ale to nie jest coś czego chcemy. I wtedy, gdy przyszliśmy tutaj… I dowiedział się, że będziemy mieć dziecko… Nie mówił nic o związku, bo myślał, że go nie chce, co jest logiczne, skoro to ja z nim zerwałem wcześniej – powiedział jednym tchem i jego ojciec zmarszczył brwi. – Nic nie rozumiesz dalej, prawda? – spytał niepewnie.

W pomieszczeniu panowała cisza, aż w końcu jego ojciec odchrząknął.

\- Któryś z was jest idiotą – stwierdził John Stilinski nagle wypuszczając całe powietrze z płuc.

Stiles nigdy nie czuł się bardziej szczęśliwy.

\- Nie chcę jednak, żebyś tutaj zostawał – podjął jego ojciec szybko. – Deaton mówił, że reagujesz na negatywne emocje… Jeśli ten atak się jeszcze raz powtórzy… On się po prostu nie powtórzy – stwierdził jego ojciec bez cienia wątpliwości w głosie. – Bo nie zostaniesz tutaj.

\- Łowcy… - zaczął Stiles.

\- Nie są zagrożeniem dla ciebie, a dla nich. Zgodziliśmy się z Talią, że ujawnianie, że wiemy kim dokładnie jesteś, nie wchodzi w grę – wtrącił jego ojciec.

\- Są zagrożeniem dla Dereka – powiedział. – Bo będziemy się widywać.

\- Pod moją kuratelą – warknął mężczyzna. – Nie zapomniałem, że zaczęliście się spotykać kiedy byłeś nieletni.

Stiles przykrył twarz dłonią.

\- Tato, a jakie to ma teraz znaczenie? – spytał nagle mocno zainteresowany tym aspektem. – Jestem dorosły.

\- I popatrz, gdzie doprowadziła cię twoja dorosłość i tajemnice – odpowiedział jego ojciec szybko.

I Stiles nie musiał długo czekać, aby wyczuć, że jego ojciec żałuje tych słów. Co jednak nie odbierało im ani grama prawdziwości.

\- Wiem, że… - zaczął Stiles, czując ciepło na policzkach. – Wiem, że nie zachowywałem się jak dorosła osoba, ale jeśli teraz nie pozwolisz mi tego wszystkiego naprawić… - urwał. – Będziemy mieli dziecko. Może nie powinienem wielu rzeczy ukrywać, może powinienem szczerze z tobą porozmawiać i nawet przedstawić ci Dereka, ale… Na czyich błędach mam się uczyć? Jeśli teraz znowu przejmiesz kontrolę tak jak na początku… Równie dobrze mogę po prostu donosić tę ciąże i spytać cię jak ma później wyglądać moje życie – zakończył.

\- Stiles… - zaczął jego ojciec trochę łagodniej.

\- Zastanowiłem się. Miałem czas wszystko przemyśleć i dalej nie czuję, aby Derek mnie kochał. To dziwne, bo czuję uczucia, które płyną od ciebie i Scotta, ale on dalej pozostaje enigmą. I to trochę nielogiczne, bo wiem, że on nie kłamie, gdy mówi, że mnie kocha, a ja mu ufam – wyjaśnił, czując nagle, że sam się tym doprowadza do szaleństwa.

Jego ojciec zakrył twarz dłońmi, jakby to była ostatnia rzecz, którą chciał dzisiaj usłyszeć.

\- Może tego nie rozumiesz… - zaczął Stiles, wstając.

\- O tej kwestii powinieneś porozmawiać z Deatonem – wszedł mu w słowo ojciec. – Rozumiem, że chcesz tutaj zostać – upewnił się.

Stiles tylko kiwnął głową, starając się wyłapać jak najwięcej emocji, które emitował jego ojciec, ale niczego prócz spokojnej rezygnacji nie było.

\- Będziesz dzwonił codziennie. I porozmawiacie z Derekiem jak to wszystko ma wyglądać – powiedział jego ojciec, ustalając najwyraźniej warunki. – Derek przyjedzie na komisariat, a potem wyjdziemy na burgery i utniemy sobie pogadankę, którą powinniśmy odbyć przed waszą pierwszą randką.

\- Chyba nie będziesz groził mu bronią – jęknął Stiles.

\- Powinien się cieszyć, że go nie postrzelę. Myślałem o tym wcześniej, ale sprawa Argenta pochłonęła moją uwagę. Zamierzam wziąć kilka dni urlopu i spędzić tutaj każdy kolejny. I to nie podchodzi pod dyskusję. Ten Peter wydawał mi się rozsądnym człowiekiem, ale odkąd wiem, że ty i to stworzenie z lasu to jedna i ta sama osoba, już mu nie ufam – stwierdził jego ojciec. – I Derek ma cię nie spuszczać z oka. Jeśli cokolwiek się stanie, dziecko kopnie, będziesz miał koszmar, złamiesz cholerny paznokieć, mam być pierwszą poinformowaną osobą – wyjaśnił mężczyzna. – Wiem, że potrafisz się sam bronić. Deaton wspomniał o tych magicznych dyrdymałach, ale wciąż nie wierzę w twoją obiektywną ocenę sytuacji i nie możesz mieć mi tego za złe… Jeśli chcecie obaj mojej zgody, musicie na nią zapracować – odparł jego ojciec.

Stiles otworzył szeroko usta, ale w zasadzie nie miał nic do dodania. Pokiwał tylko pospiesznie głową, nim jego ojciec wpadłby na jakiś dodatkowy warunek.

\- Deaton mówił, że przy tej wrażliwości na dotyk, nie możesz przebywać poza terytorium watahy – przyznał po chwili jego ojciec z krzywym uśmieszkiem i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę w co grał jego staruszek.

\- Ty mnie podpuściłeś – zszokował się.

\- Dobry blef jeszcze nigdy nie zaszkodził przy wyciąganiu zeznań. Rozmawiałem z Deatonem na osobności. Derek nie wie o niczym i zamierzam odbyć z nim dokładnie taką samą rozmowę jak z tobą – wyjaśnił mu ojciec. – Nie chcę, aby Talia była świadoma jak bardzo jesteście od siebie teraz zależni.

Ciche pukanie do drzwi prawie przyprawiło go o zawał. Derek wsunął się do środka z pewnym wahaniem.

\- To moja wskazówka, aby wyjść – stwierdził ojciec. – Pamiętaj o tym, co ci powiedziałem – dodał. – Będę czekał na dole.

Stiles objął się ramionami i uśmiechnął sztucznie, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za jego ojcem.

\- Nie musiałeś pukać – powiedział, bo była to pierwsza myśl, która przyszła mu do głowy. – Kocham cię – dodał, robiąc nareszcie większy wdech.


End file.
